


Under Lok and Key II: Alien Encounter

by KerryLamb



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Breaking and Entering, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gags, Knotting, Mind Meld, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Switching, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryLamb/pseuds/KerryLamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Uhura takes on Vulcan bondage after dropping her Romulan Dom, Spock shows that he has a lot to teach her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those aren't earrings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoorQueequeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorQueequeg/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under Lok and Key continues with Spock and Nyota engaging in a switch BDSM relationship. Nyota's turn to top was last night and she made sure to put Spock through the paces. Spock uses the morning after to show no hard feelings and to 'thank' his mistress. Every female likes jewelry right? These rings are a real zinger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated to clear typos and reduce the run ons - 4/3/2018

Wednesday 10:48 a.m.

“ Mmph mmhm…”

Nyota bit her lip and shut her eyes. She was losing her composure and losing it fast. All because of him.

 

She reopened her eyes and shot the professor  a venomous look. He continued on, calmly giving the most tedious lecture known to man about supernova behavior. As if half the class gave a shit. 

 

Nyota swallowed.  _ I could ring his neck right about now...and call it self defense...the court would rule in my favor if they knew what you were doing to me right now...this torture _

 

He must of felt her eyes shooting daggers at his person because he spared her a passing glance before looking away again to draw up the next holovid. His long fingers wrapped around something...what was it...a remote...a penPADD? What was it?

 

Nyota was still studying it when another tremor rocked through the rings. Her hands flew to the sides of the desk, gripping the sides for dear life. The beads threaded onto the the rings silently vibrated, shaking the soft clamps attached to her nipples and clit. Another tremor had Nyota gasping and squirming in her chair.

When did he have the time or the nerve to purchased such a torturous piece of…

_ buzz...buzzzz…. _

She moaned again, much louder this time. Nyota tried to conceal under the cover of a cough but it only worked for about half of the class. They gave her a curious look with the males’ gazes lingering longer than the females. They weren’t exactly sure about the innocence of the sound. She could hardly blame them though. She heard herself and it sounded she was getting a leg over. 

 

She coughed some more to steer away their concern and for the most part they seemed inclined to think it away. She was going to cum and loudly. Looking around the classroom she saw little chance of escaping. She was situated in the middle of the small auditorium grading papers with her fellow cadets all around her.

 

_ Buzz...buzzz _ . Nyota swallowed down a mew and shook her head. Sweet Jesus. She had to leave but how?

She glared at Spock again, noting the small look of triumph on his face as he flicked his index finger to scroll over to the next hologram. “ I am sure you all are familiar with the two types of supernovae that occur as frequently as every second in our galaxy. Here we have type one, where two or more stars share their mass and create a nuclear reaction, seen here.”

His dark eyes never left her during the exclamation. She knew that he meant the whole spiel as innuendo;  him sharing his mass with her...or rather inside her. She wiggled in her chair again, blushing at the incredible wetness that was soaking through her panties. If they weren’t careful in this, Nyota was going wet through her skirt. The nerve of this Vulcan.

A small lopsided smile tugged at his lips as he felt her irritation and unsatisfied lust through the fledgling link they shared. He was still new to BDSM but Nyota knew his favorite kink when he was topping. Edging.

 

When she first heard of the term through her first sire, the Romulan commander, it frightened her. Then it frustrated her, in the best way. Rocking and pulling at her arousal until she was nearly about the come before pulling back. Over and over and over again. All this until when she finally came she nearly shook her shook herself apart from the pent up energy.

 

Spock loved edging with her too. He loved to arouse her into a hot mess of sex until she was begging for him to fuck her unconscious. Loved to tease her until she pleaded to ride his lok until she couldn't move an inch further. 

 

And all of this was conducted with a fine tuned balance from the bond between them. He always brought her to the edge of her limits without harming her trust or overstepping his bounds. He cared for her, wouldn’t harm her for the galaxy. She knew that sentiment without a doubt. She knew it because she could  _ feel _ him in her mind.

It was a blessing and a curse to never be alone with one’s self, to have someone at anytime possibly privy to your most intimate thoughts. Spock gained a power that most could only dream of. Knowing exactly what made you come, how hard and how often by feeling it, were just a few. 

 

Now it seemed that he decided to use his power for evil.  _ Goddamn Vulcan _

Nyota huffed and angrily tapped at the PADDs she was grading. Jabbing her thumb at the screen to wake the device, Nyota tried to pick up from where she had gotten sidetracked. Those pesky Orion opal beads weren’t making the task easy. She felt so raddled that even the standard English on the screen may as well have been chicken scratch.

Nyota continued to worry her bottom lip as thoughts of what Spock had planned for her after this lectured raced through her mind. 

 

He had another class fifteen minutes after this one. That left very little time to relive her.  _ Oh no _ , he wouldn't leave her like this, would he?  

The Commander was a skilled lover as well as an attentive one. He could easily fuck away the ache he had built up. However, this was a  _ big  _ ache and  the cadets that attended his classes liked to talk to him afterwards. 

 

They usually had ‘what the hell were you just talking about?!’ questions that he felt obligated to answer as thoroughly as he could. That usually left only one or two minutes before his next session began. What could he even do to cure her of this madness he infecting her with in two minutes? He was a Vulcan not a damn porn star!

She sighed heavily and placed the most recently graded stellar physics test PADD down with a thud. Pouting, Nyota sighed again about what might turn out to be a disappointing venture into their switch based Vulcan bondage relationship. It was his turn to play dominant after her turn. She had been none too gentle in her domination but he argued he held no hard feelings. These jewels were extended as a supposed olive branch, though, he no doubt meant this particular gift in an act of revenge.

Nyota mentally shrugged as she figured Spock was probably entitled to yank her chain a bit after her last turn as mistress. She hadn’t really been all that forthcoming with her exclamation of ‘ bend over boyfriend’. 

 

The whole act leading up it...Spock dressed in a skin tight latex maid’s costume complete with hat, duster and stockings was a sight to see. He teetered around the living room in six inch heels, amusing her and strangely arousing the both of them. Nyota had played the role of harassing employer. Sneaking pinches of his bottom as he bent over to dust her cabinetry. Casually stroking his ear as he folded and put away the laundry. She enjoyed it all but the best was the final act. In that scene she had given Spock reach around handjob of his lok. 

 

That would have been enough in that outfit he was wearing and him playing the part of meek maiden. But then Nyota took him greedily with a slim, vibrating, strapon device. She felt his humiliated pleasure as she gently thrust into his lubricated virgin channel. He met her in each stroke with his bottom pushed back against her hips and then edging forward into her small brown hand firmly wrapped around the head of his swollen, green member. 

 

She could feel his conflicted thoughts as her fingers dug into the skin at his hips, a steady trickle of observations that he would never speak aloud. Like how it was unbecoming that she take him in such a way, that he should dress in such a manner showing so much skin and that he should be mewling like Nyota did when he brushed against a particularly delicious part inside of her. In this case how the slender vibe she wore rubbed against his prostate. 

 

The motion had him coming frequently and without ejeculation. The first time it happened, he found to be surreal and unconscionable. The second he found excitingly addictive.

When she finally finished him, she had smiled down at her work. Spock was panting across her dining room table blushing fiercely in his own pool of semen. Nyota had stood there above him massaging the tight knots out of his back, down to his rear. All the while she praised his beauty in her native tongue.

“ You are so beautiful, darling. What a gorgeous gem you are…” she crooned in Swahili, brushing his cheek. He had bitten his bottom lip coquettishly in response and leaned into her touch. 

 

In it, Nyota felt his humble admiration and jealousy towards the fairer sex after such an exhilarating venture. He never once thought about what it was like to be fucked, to be own. How compliments could actually be belittling and how one could be made to feel like a piece of meat, an unoccupied body that was asking to be used, judged and gawked at. 

 

In theory it could be novel in the bedroom, or for them currently in Nyota’s kitchenette but he considered himself enlightened. Nyota must garner unwarranted attentions and experience endure everyday. 

 

That being said, he did not excuse her making him feel delicate and wanton. He would punish her for making him unable to deny his deep pleasure of being taken and for that he must have devised this ploy under the guise of peaceful indifference by way of the rings.

When he had passed Nyota that morning in the hallway of the Charles Tucker Science annex Spock had given her a pointed look. She found herself following him in before she registered turning around, the pull of their bond dragging her along like a fish caught in a towline.

She entered his temporary office there and step forward, just enough so the door would register to slide close.

Spock stood there looking regal and stoic as usual, with just a touch of haughtiness as he took her in with a roving gaze. “ Good morning Cadet.”

“ Good morning, Commander, sir.” she said snapping to attention with her eyes glued to the wall. She was glad to both feel and hear his typical stringent mannerisms at play. She there was no ill will present for her plunging into his anal cavity the night before. She had felt his embarrassment at his amazement of how pleasurable it was. Being dominated as he had and submitting to her in such a feminine way, Nyota was sure that they were going to have a heated discussion about it afterwards. Spock had merely showered after stripping himself of his sordid costume. Afterwards the large male drew her into his arms and melded with her until she fell asleep.

He gave a slight tilt of his head and a tiny laconic smile as he reached into his desk drawer and fished out a minuscule velvet box. A jewelry box.

Nyota’s eyes widen as he slid the dainty container over and gestured with his hand that she should pick it up.

Nyota took it into her hand, nibbling anxiously at her bottom lip before gathering the nerve to open it. Inside on the plush cushion lay three petite copper rings. Threaded onto the metal were milky green stones resembling jade if not for their dazzling blue brilliance in the light.

Her breath caught in her throat as Spock was suddenly standing in front of her, instructing the door to lock and unhinging the fastening of her red shift. “ Altui faulterau t’nash veh. ( This one wants to see you wear them)”

Before she could protest the large Vulcan had her dress sleeves down around her biceps locking her arms in places as he gathered the fabric in front with his fist and turned it tightly like a tourniquet to hold her still. It left him free to pull at her bra and release her small breasts to his touch. Spock leaned forward and in one smooth action he took her right nipple into his mouth. Nyota gasped as he began suckling at it. He continued until the felt the soft chocolate colored bud pebbled against his hot, raspy tongue.

“ Spock-kam…” Nyota moaned, struggling to free her arms.

“ Ha?” Spock replied, popping the flesh from his mouth to speak with a mischievous look glinting in his eyes.

She swallowed at his hungry gaze and he took the opportunity to go back and continue his feasting. He fastened his mouth onto the left and flicked his tongue. She writhed against her clothing but he held her firmly in place. When he withdrew his mouth, relief flooded her though she couldn’t stop the small sound of disappointment she mumbled as he made no further moves on her body.

Instead he took two of the three rings in hand. Pulling carefully, Spock gently the two rings open. She blinked and turned her head so that she could give Spock easier excess to her ear. All this lusty drama for earrings. She’d never let him hear the end of it. “ You know I could have just put them on myself. No need for all…” she waved her head around to motion towards her dress. “...this.”

“ You could have but as the giver I wanted to have the small pleasure of adorning you myself.”  The fiend was acting as if he hadn’t just ravished her breasts moments before. He slowly stroked her neck but the touch to her ear never came. His hot hand brushed against her chest as fitted one nipple and then the other with the small jeweled hoops. His eyes adjusted the metal until he thought them snug but comfortable.

Nyota gasped as the first hoop latched onto her tender flesh, the cool metal warming against the heat of her flush skin. The tear-shaped opal glittering there against her dusky areola in the soft light of the room in an eye-catching sparkle. 

 

She looked down at her chest as he attached the second and admired the color combination and how it complimenting her tawny skin. Silver had a tendency to wash her out. The hue of her skin and that of yellow gold could overpower her wardrobe. The copper hoops, however, looked rosy and warm.

While she was admiring the gems the Commander shifted her body over towards his desk lifting her by the waist and sinking down to his knees, his sharp angular face level with her skirt.

“ Spock, wait. We shouldn’t in your offi…”

The words died in her throat as he swiftly pushed up her skirt and pulled her panties down her thighs. Once the colorful hipsters were around her ankles, the Vulcan pushed her knees further apart and settled his head right at her sex, parting the wet folds with his tongue and suckling at the small lips between her mons.

Nyota squealed at the oral assault, knitting her fingers into the thick mop of his hair. As his tongue sunk deeper, she found her hands messing up his fringe as she arched into his face. “ Okay...just this once in your office. Fuck, that’s so good.”

 

He explored her slowly, torturously clearly waiting to make her as hot and bothered as possible as he continued in his task. His right hand left her knee and retrieved the last ring in the jewelry box before returning to its perch on her leg.

The cadet looked down and found him gazing up at her face hungrily, his rough tongue circling above and below her clit but never directly on it. His free hand lifted one of her legs by the back of her knee giving his mouth more access to hum and lap against her. His eyelids hung low along with his nictitating membranes crawling over from the sides to cover his pupils as he drove his tongue deeper still. 

 

There his hot, green tongue went to work curling its raspy coat along the soft, spongy walls of her pussy. Her fingers tightened and her voice caught in her throat as he replaced his tongue with two of his fingers. The long length of them almost tickling at her womb when he sunk it knuckle deep. He set a slow steady pace with the digits, pushing and pulling while lapping against her absentmindedly. It was good but not enough to send her over the edge.

“ Stop teasing me.” she whined, pulling at his hair at the same time she rocked her hips forward.

He grunted and growled, narrowing his eyes at her in warning. “ Tu nash, pi’veh...stegel.”

She whimpered but compiled, stilling her hips and releasing his hair a bit, allowing him to continue his tour of her pussy while coating his mouth and chin in her arousal. The hand with the ring between its fingers traveled up her leg and replaced the space where his mouth had been and attached the thin ring to the dark hood shielding her sensitive bud. Sealing the adornment with a kiss on her quim, Spock rose to his feet, licking his lips with a deep, chest rumbling purr. He looked down at the wanton woman who was his TA this semester and gave her a ghost of a smile.

“ I want you to join me in the lecture hall as you grade PADDs. I want to be able to look over and see you knowing what you have on underneath your uniform.” he commanded, looking way too calm for someone who was adjusting their erection in their pant leg. “ Do me that pleasure, Nyota.”

Damn he was hot.

“ As you wish.” she smirked. Though she was a pool of sexual tension, she wasn’t the only one affected by his actions just seconds before. If she was going to be uncomfortable, it looks like the commander was going to join her company in her lustful misery.

Little did she know how miserable she was about to become. The vibrating had returned now, stronger and in waves, increasing and decreasing in strength at random. Nyota clenched her legs together and held her mouth close with a bite. There was a minute left in his supernova lecture but she couldn’t wait. If she sat one moment longer she might go the same way of those exploding stars in her panties. 

 

As it was she was trembling with effort to keep quiet and not rock her hips against the seat of her chair for a means of relief. If she did, she would come right then and there. And loudly.

Nyota rose up out of her chair and gathered the PADDs into her arms to leave when a rebuking cough came from the front of the class. She turned and was greeted by Spock’s no-nonsense glare. Uh-oh.

 

“ Cadet, please remain seated until the end of the class.” he said sharply, his eyes zeroed in on her breasts as the gems at her nipples tingled with a punctuated buzz in between each of his words.

“ Sadist.” she mumbled pitifully, taking her seat once more.

“ Did you have a comment, Cadet?” he snapped.

 

Damn, that Vulcan hearing. “ Sir, No, sir.”

 

“ Please refrain from muttering and speak clearly so that I can hear.” he said narrowing his eyes.

She glared at him for a fraction of a second before the buzz at her clit surged to the point of being almost unbearable. She wanted to come so bad but now everyone in the small auditorium was staring at her as she panted with effort to suppress her feelings of arousal and rage.

One classmate in particular was staring at her with interest, his timid blue eyes undressing her in a way that made her wonder if he was in on it. There was no way Spock would let another in on their game. Spock was horribly jealous or as he liked to deem it ‘very Vulcan’ in his claim of her. He probably wouldn’t even consider the thought of it. Even if the other male was as mild mannered and friendly as Chekov.

The Russian blinked at her, staring at her fidgeting legs and wiggling torso with one part confusion and lustful wonderment. She blinked back the tears threatening her eyes with an exaggerated blink and beamed ( or more likely grimaced) at the Vulcan staring back at her. “ Sorry sir, I did not mean to be disruptive. Please...Mmm... continue!”

Her voice cracked on the last word as the rings began to alternate their vibrations. Going from one nipple to the next and back to her ring at her slit. This time she did groan but fortunately for her it sounded more like a sigh of long suffering which was a frequent occurrence during Spock’s lectures and sent those seated closest to her into a small fit of giggles.

Spock huffed and stop speaking again. He looked put out but Nyota could feel his domineering smugness needling her through their bond. “ Cadet Uhura, if you need me to stop you need only to ask.” he stated very pointedly.

Nyota tilted her head and gasped, suddenly aware of what he was actually telling her. He was telling her to surrender with the safeword and let him win this game of dominant versus sub. It wasn’t so much that he had been teasing her but rather break her willpower by bittersweetly suffering through his rings’ attentions. With the class only 23 seconds from ending ( and she knew he would count every second of it) she wouldn’t be outdone.

“ No, please do continue...I only need...a glass of water which I...can get after...the class is over.” she managed to choke out.

His eyes narrowed with a soft smile on his lips, an expression that only she was sure to notice. He acquiesced and continued with his lecture’s conclusion. And the torment of her buds. 

 

At one point during his summary Nyota actually glimpsed the small remote set within arm’s length on the podium.  _ So _ she thought, every time he went to adjust his notes or the projection of the holoscreen, he had tapped at the remote and changed the settings. 

 

Silently she cursed him though they both sensed she wasn’t put out by it. In fact she loved the challenges he created for her. The bar was set high for appeasing his sexual appetite and he was pleased to see that Nyota’s was even higher. Little by little Spock would chip away at it until he left her boneless and limp.

Just like she wanted.

Nyota held her breath, knowing the act of breathing sped and powered her orgasms as much as his lok could. She counted down the seconds as her body quaked for release. With five seconds to go, Nyota had the PADDs in her arms with her left perched on the chair legs and her right leg fidgeting with nervous, pent up energy ready to move the moment she thought the word walk.

Three, Spock was turning from the screen to the class. Two, he reminded everyone that the holovids could be found in the virtual library’s archives. One, he dismissed the class and tucked his teaching supply bag underneath his arm.

Nyota shot up from her seat and scrambled towards the back until the call of her name stopped her dead in her tracks. “ Cadet Uhura, I believe you left your water bottle in my office along with the rest of your belongings. Also I would like you to take those PADDs that are graded nowhere outside this classroom. Please return them to my desk.”

_ I could kill him _ !

“ Yes, sir. Excuse me, sir.” she strained as she half-walked, half ran to his office. The modest room was housed behind where the lectern was posted in the auditorium. Nyota sprinted towards it and was never happier about that fact then right now.

When the door closed behind her, she whimpered and practically threw the PADDS onto the desk. She sat on the corner of the cool metal tabletop. Lifting her skirt she wiggled her right hand into her panties with a sigh before drawing it back with a yelp. 

 

As soon as her fingers had come close to the gem nestled there did the ring zap her fingers with a painful but harmless shock. She could feel Spock’s amusement through their link as she shook her hands to free her fingers from the tingling dancing through them. “ Son of a bitch!”

Just to test if it was just the one gem at her clit or all three rings she slowly reached towards her breast and was frustrated to find that her breasts were ‘boobie trapped’ as well as another current caught her fingers through the fabric of her bra and uniform. No pun was intended but the thought still made her chuckle in an ironic sense. Maybe she would look back on this and laugh for real? Maybe a few decades from now…

So she sat, aching for relief and fuming at her dom as he stood outside the room as happy as a lark. She could vaguely here discussing the theory of a possible third type of supernova through the wall. Bastard, he was making Nyota wait for him to serve her.

The minutes ticked by and Spock was still nowhere near the office. Just as Nyota was giving up and finding something to dry hump in his office did he appeared, looking as complacent. Something about how Vulcans carried themselves always made them seem snobbish. With the way Spock was practically preening in front of her made him seem like the duke of egotism.

“ I see that you found out that the gems have touch recognition to only those who place them?”

Nyota huffed and pouted hotly as he came to loom over her. “ You can say that.” 

 

Spock reached up to lace his fingers in the strands of hair that had gotten free of her ponytail and she turned her face away with a grunt. “ Do you not like my gift, little one?”

 

When she stayed silent he made one of those curious, spine tingling noises that only his father’s people made when musing. The hollowness inside her sex clenched hotly in anticipation. She wished she didn’t want him so damn much right then.

“ I thought of you when I saw these rings. Beautiful like yourself. After the wonderful night with you as my mistress I thought it to be the perfect opportunity to...deploy them…”

Her eyes snapped up to meet his in a burning ball of frustration. He met her with a heated stare of his own. “ Do you need your master’s aid, Nyota?”

She frowned with her arms crossed tightly under her chest, keeping her fingers well away from the gems and nodded none too pleased to be brought down to begging Spock for favors. “ Yes…”

“ Aa Vuhlkansu. ( In Vulcan)” he purred. He smirked when he saw her falter. The gems had changed their rhythm, now only buzzing enough to keep the fire in her belly alive but not stroke it higher like she needed.

Unable to deny herself any longer she bent over the desk with her ass held high into the air and furrowed her eyebrows as she pleaded in Vulcan for him to make her come. “ Sanoi, Osu Spock. Sanoi… ( Please, teacher/master Spock. Please…)”

Spock’s eyelids fluttered closed at the sound of her voice. He gave her all the answer she needed by commanding the door to lock and unbuckled his pants. “ Limuk fa’rak, Nyota. Lerash-guv-tvi-rivak nash-veh lok. ( Face forward, Nyota. Looks like you need a hard fucking from my cock.”

“ Ha, Osu! Sanoi, sanoi.( Yes, master/teacher! Please, please.)” she begged, wiggling her bottom as she felt the fat wide head of his alien cock nuzzle her slit.

Just as she thought he was about to enter, Nyota heard him shift and felt the blazing heat of his mouth seize her clit.

She yelled into her hands as he dove in mouth first into her pussy. His nose tickled her rear as he slanted his lips over her. Nyota bounced her ass against his face, riding his tongue as it slithered its way inside. Spock withdrew it and licked at his lips. “ Tzih-tor, Nyota? ( Enjoying yourself, Nyota?)”

“ Ha ” she mewed.

 

He placed one large hand between her shoulders blades and the other under her belly. The hand at her stomach lifted her backside higher, exposing her sex. Spock invaded the newly revealed space with an obscene smack of his lips. Nyota was use to him feasting between her thighs but never eating her from behind. It felt even more wicked this way, more vulnerable.It thrilled her.

“ Ha! Weh, Osu.( Yes! More, Master!)” she whined pitifully. Spock could have asked her if she was the Queen of Mars and she would have told him she was next princess in line if that kept him going.

His fevered hands slid over to rest on her ass, cupping her cheeks. “ Ni mos eh bosh.” He crooned. He alternated between pawing and slapping at the fatty flesh, listening to her every sound. 

 

He relished it all but made sure not to make her shout too loudly. It could spell the end for both of them. Something about her though, Spock couldn’t put his finger on it but could not help himself when it came to Nyota Uhura. 

 

Not since that first evening in Pandora’s box. Not since he took her onto his lok and came inside her. She was addictive and by some miracle she felt the same way about him. Spock delicately took her clit between his teeth and drew it into his mouth with a hard suck.

It was too much and just enough as Nyota keened into her hands and gushed wetly onto his face. Quivering against his blazing mouth, Nyota let her climax move her anyway it wanted. “ Rom ni rom.” She gasped.

 

She was midway through the Vulcan released her quim from his mouth and held her by the hips. He pushed the wide head of his lok inside her without warning or delicacy. Nyota gagged at the air as he sought to fill her. Fuck, she would never get us to it, to him, them together. 

 

Spock snarled above her as he found his progress hampered by her spasming channel. " Open up." 

 

She did as commanded and he pressed forward.  _ So good and all mine,  _ she marveled. Spock huffed in agreement while withdrawing and pushing forward again.

 

Nyota groaned into the silence of the office as he tried to tunnel deeper. Just as quickly she found his hand clapping her mouth shut as he worked his thick member further inside her.

Nyota’s eyes rolled and her head fell to the side resting on the desk. Every delicious thrust brought her closer to another body-shuddering release. She didn’t have to do much to take it. Active participate that she was, her dom was putting in the majority of the physical labor.

 

Spock rocked against her in a measured tempo. Lewd excitement bubbled just beneath his skin from wedging his lok further and further inside her. To speed the process, the Vulcan cupped her sex, spreading her soft wet lips to ease his cock’s intrusion by vee-ing his fingers over her pussy and drawing back on the flesh.

Nyota whimpered and bit at the hand covering her mouth. The skin around his hands was especially sensitive due to his species telepathic abilities. It wasn’t known, to other alien races at least that they were an erogenous zone. 

 

She smiled when she heard him hiss and curse her name in his native tongue. _ That’s right big boy, be careful, I bite.  _ She had once made him come just by sucking on his fingers alone. She would be inclined to do again if she weren’t so greedy for another orgasm of her own.

Spock by this time Spock had pushed himself all the way to the hilt. Tilting his head to the side, the large Vulcan watched as Nyota squirm and pant at the air as she adjusted around him.

He regarded her like a giant bird of prey studying its catch before the kill, complete with all the bluster and grandstanding that a confident male would have with his woman. Nyota took it all in stride, arching her back to show off her rear. 

 

Spock brought her torso up off of the desk as he lowered his mouth to her ear and growled out more commands. “ Beg me, Nyota. Beg for me, less I stop and leave you like this.”

 

“ I’m going to cover your mouth to muffle your...enthusiastic vocalizations but I’ll know if you stop.” he said darkly. His mind pressed on her own as acknowledgement of his verification.

She nodded and mumbled between his fingers. Inside her mind every dirty, filthy thing she could think of burst forth in vivid color. Nyota knew that if she satisfied her dom he would more than satisfy her as her sordid words gave fuel to his deep, fervid strokes into her body caged beneath him.

Jerking her back further, Spock sent Nyota clawing at his desk for purchase. She closed her eyes and groaned at the new angle of entry. “ Oh God…!”

 

He moved his face down beside hers and whispered once more into her ear. “ I feel how much you like this, little one. How much it pleases you to see my causal show of strength. You relish the way I bend and take you any way that I wish…”

 

To illustrate the point, Spock moved his hands to her hips and guided her back to meet his own. Nyota buckled forward against the desk, still clawing at the surface. “ Ha…!(yes)”

 

He kissed the shell of her ear and continued to taunt her. “ I feel how much you enjoy the hot touch of my hands on your backside as well as you breasts…”

 

His hands went up to cup her breasts. There he took his time with pulling and flicking at the rings. Nyota shook violently as the sensation nearly pushed her over. _ Oh God yes _

 

He licked at her lobe and hummed. “ You savor the feel of my lok tunneling in and stretching you, in a way that no human could...you adore having a Vulcan lover...treasure how much I cherish you...how much I crave you…”

 

Nyota curled into his touch and moaned against his palm. 

 

The sight of her revelry had he gritting his teeth. She was so beautiful, so indescribably gorgeous. He still couldn’t comprehend why Nyota should want him at all. She did though. He could feel her desire for him like the pulse under her skin. He might not truly understand why she chose him as her lover but he would not waste the opportunity. 

 

Yanking her uniform up further, Spock beat his hips faster against her rear until the sound of it filled the room. His hand pulled away from her clothes and in between her legs. With a newfound confidence, Spock touch her clit in a way that only Vulcan could and made her clench around him. Nyota shivered and screamed into his hand. The muffled sound of his name came from between his fingers as she shook against him.

 

The wet show of her passion glistened down her thighs, threatened to dampen his pants. It was a scene he could never get enough of. By Surak she was wonderful.“ I know you luxuriate in the knowledge that you can bring me to my knees. You revel in the fact that you are the only...one...that could reduce me into a runting animal...”

Spock snarled into her ear and rammed back up against her ass. It was too much for both. He pulled out her with a obscene, wet smack and came in a rushing torrent. Nyota writhed against his desk as the pearly seed splattered over her bottom. “ Oh my God…”

 

The grip he had on her and his cock shifted as he butted the shaft between her folds. One hand gently caressed the back of her neck before lacing it’s fingers firmly around it. “ We are not done yet.” 

 

Gripping his lok at its root, Spock shook its heavy against her sex. Nyota whined beneath him but did not rebuke it. In fact she curled into it grip as he held her. The rapidly slapping of his member against her throbbing clit did not slow until the Vulcan heard and felt Nyota come. 

 

A bridled sob tore from Nyota’s lips as it hit her. She stained the silver metal of his desk black as she clawed the top with her blunt, black polished nails.

The commander stood back panting, taking in the view. Nyota was laid out on the desk with her uniform shift jammed up to her shoulders. Her ass was glazed like some sort of pornographic dessert roll and her folds were open to his inspection. Wet and rosy, her center blushed brightly between the brown lips of her sex. His breath caught and he swallowed hard. He wanted her, again, even after all of their aggressive play just now. Was he losing his control? And if so why?

He stepped to the side and gathered tissues from his desk. Slowly and methodical, Spock cleaned every inch of her that he had soiled. He let his fingers linger over the places he wished to treat. He would not admit to the fact that he was actually performing ozh-esta as a means of affection. 

 

As he continue to “not kiss” and clean her, Spock reviewed their encounter with mild panic. He had taken her right here in his office with his class only 10 minutes from starting. 

 

He tilted his head and recalculated. Make that 1 minutes and 37 seconds from now. They had been reckless but she was hardly to blame. He had in fact started their scene here on campus. From his earlier act of cunninglingus to his raucous bout with her on his desk, Spock had nearly planned it all. Though he was uncertain if he has checked his strength as much as he should have. He knew how easily he could bruise her and harming Nyota was the last thing he wanted.

 

Spock knotted his brow above his eyes as he recounted the last part of their couple. His mouth had him flushing with embarrassment. Nyota didn’t seem to mind him talking but what he said right now was...almost too much. All those declarations…!

He raked his fingers through his hair and let the strands fall back in place. What was was. He couldn’t change his actions. He didn’t think he would anyway with how much Nyota seemed to enjoy it. He stepped back and gave Nyota room to stand. 

 

Spock watched as his beautiful lover rise up and push the uniform gathered at her breast down over her shapely posterior. Spock tilted his head and hummed softly in appreciation of it as she smoothed her dress. He had never given that part of a female’s anatomy much regard until he came across Nyota’s. 

“ Spock? Are you staring at my butt?”

Nyota’s question roused him from his daydreaming. Spock tried successfully to recover from his voyeurism. “ Excuse me, I was thinking.”

He had been but he didn’t want to admit that body part in question was the object occupying his thoughts.

“ Mmm Hmm I’m sure I can guess what about…” she teased. When his eyebrows furrowed with guilt she laughed, cupping his face and curling her fingers around his ears. “ I don’t care what you think about as long as it’s me.”

Spock pursed his lips and leaned into her cool touch. “ That’s rather immodest of you to say.”

“ You would know.” Nyota taunted, glad to have him take all her edging in good stride.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzles her face.“ When you are as exceptionally skilled as a Vulcan it can be quite hard to check one’s ego.”

Nyota made an exaggerated gasp of outrage and playfully swatted at his chest. “ I can’t believe you! Are you even joking?!”

He caught her hands and pulled her close, bumping his head against hers with a sigh. “ You know I said that in jest. I have yet to fine tune humor. It is the only art in which you must already be good to get better.”

She leaned against his chest and he suppressed the rumbling purr rising in his throat. Her chest was flush with his own and the soft, curvy weight of her becockened him closer. The wet arousal still between her legs came to his nose as she shifted her weight. His lust came roaring back in a hot ache. He grit his teeth as unsatisfaction rode his nerves. 

 

_ Again _ . He wanted her again. He clenched his jaw as the urge to push her back across the desk tested his resolve. Concern crossed her face as she felt him mentally withdraw from her. “ What is it? What’s the matter.”

 

“ I still want you.” he answered. And he did still want her but he suspected it was much more than just coitus he was after. This pull he felt for her was growing stronger. It almost felt like -

She squeezed his hands and sighed nodding. “ Me too. Quickies are nice but I look forward to this weekend. We’re still meeting up Friday?”

“ Ha.” he answered in Vulcan. He could feel himself frowning at the denial of coupling once again. He had a class to teach, duties to attend to. But he want her…

 

Spock huffed. He only had 42 second left before class. That was no time for what he wanted to do with her. With one last glance of longing towards the desk, Spock settled for a leisurely scent marking. “ Come here.”

 

Nyota went onto her toes and kissed his cheek. He tilted into the push of her lips before brushing his cheek against the side of her face. “ I do not wish to go.” 

 

Nyota giggled and embraced him as he came closer. “ If they only knew you are a cuddler.”

 

“ They never will. I only desire to do so with you.” he whispered. It wasn’t fucking but the sensation of unsatisfied lust had abated. He leaned closer to smell her more strongly around her neck. The scent cinnamon rolls and coffee along with his own musk came to him.

“ Hasn’t your class started?” she asked even while nuzzling against him. The lean alien slid his hand across her back possessively as he noted the time in his mind. “ I still have 17 seconds.”

“ So little time…”

“ Time enough.” he replied, bringing his lips to hers and kissing her with all that he was repressing inside. 

 

He wanted her body again, that much was obvious but the feeling of companionship Spock wished from her earlier, before they started this carnal exchange, was still be embedded inside him. 

 

He wanted all of her but would Nyota give it? And even then, would Nyota except all of him? Could he, as a Vulcan with the practice of repressing most of his emotional responses, be able to satisfy the love and affection needed to sustain her heart? He feared he knew the answer but then again his mother and father…

He pulled away adjusting his uniform and checking his fly once more. The scent of sex and Nyota were still on him but unless he came across an Orion ( or another Vulcan) he would have nothing to worry about until he showered. Not that he wished to be rid of her scent. If given the chance he’d bear it like a badge of her ownership of him.

 

Nyota looked up at him expectantly. Whether it was in response to his sentiment or spontaneous fawning, he couldn’t say. He favored her with the biggest smile he could muster. It hurt his face to do so and wasn’t sure of the results. 

 

She laughed but tried to stop herself as she smiled back at him. He wanted to say something to make her smile wider or laugh again.

_ Perhaps a pledge that would move her, _ his mind reasoned.  _ Yes pledge yourself to her verbally. She would smile then and may give you the bond you have been yearning for? _

 

Spock parted his lips to speak but felt an overwhelming sense of fear steal his voice. He tried to push at doubt but he could not quell it. He wanted Nyota so badly, to have her want him too that it pained him to think that there was a possibility that she wouldn’t.

Rendered speechless, Spock used the unspent time to sharpen the look of her uniform. Straightening the shoulder pads inside her jacket, he cursed himself mentally for his inability to tell her what was on his mind. He was well known to speak his mind and not holding back in doing so. This, however, was a matter of the heart. It would simple to tell her but it was not so easy to say. 

 

Nyota watched his face as he went about squaring the checks near her lapels. Even after he finished, she was still looking at him, waiting his face for some tell as to what he could be thinking.

 

His unrest must have passed through their link and left her restless. He blocked his thoughts and feelings as best he could, perhaps too well. He settled his hands on her small shoulders and stared down at her earnestly.

“ Stay after class and I’ll remove the charms.” he said nodding towards her breasts.

“ You mean I still wouldn’t be rid of these things if you didn’t?” she huffed. They had long since stilled their motion but the thought of them going off again at any time set her on edge.

“ Yes. Only I can do so. Though when I do so in 63 minutes from now we will both enjoy it.” he promised before walking out of the office and addressing his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that's it has been edited, does it read better?


	2. Someone was in her room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyota awakens to the horrible feeling that someone is there in her room. Things go from terrifying to terrific as fear turns to molten hot passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this to fanfiction dot net but I felt that this would be the one that would finally get my account closed lol. Please review so I get a read from you guys of how you feel.

Thursday Night 11:30a.m.

Someone was in her room.

Nyota continued to breathe in slowly as if she were still asleep though her heart thundered against her chest and threatened to leap out.

She had been roused from her slumber with a sense of foreboding that someone was watching her. She had slept with her back towards the door and didn’t dare turn to see what had given her this feeling of unease. Her skin chilled with goosebumps despite the heavy duvet as she waited there in the dark for something, anything to assure her that she was alone.

There were creak, soft and sinister in the silence of her room and Nyota stopped breathing as she felt the bed dip as someone sat down behind her.

Terror did not even begin to describe her fear as she lay there frozen, quietly like that of a newborn fawn in the presence of a wolf.  

Hot breath tickled her neck as the intruder leaned over her prone body. She couldn’t help the tremble that ran through her as large, feverish hands laced fingers around her slender throat and mouth gave a firm squeeze with a snarl in her ear. She didn’t have to hear the words to know that it meant ‘ Be Quiet or else...’.

The strength and size of the hands were freakishly strong and big, like that of a man’s, but whose?

The burning breath returned, this time wisping across her ear as the stranger’s sweltering lips brushed along her lobe. She heard a quick exhale followed by a deep inhalation as the stranger sniffed her, rubbing its nose against her neck. She shuttered at the touch and the fingers resting across her neck tightened until she hissed for air.

And from there, everything got darker.

The duvet was torn from her and a hungry hand pawed at her exposed breasts. Her hands seized it pulling with no luck to remove the offending limb. How had this fiend broken in? The locks on her apartment door boasted titanium bolts and yet this brute had made his way in and onto her bed with nothing more than the creak of the ratty floorboard.

A growl rumbled through the air and she found her wrists within the trespasser’s hot grasp and locked into place over her head with magnetic tape snaked around her forearms. He then placed against the cool metal wall, leaving her stuck with only her legs and teeth to defend her.

She kicked with her feet aimed at his chest but to no avail as the strong, hot hands caught her slender legs just before they hit and opened them to his body.  

Flipped from her side onto her back she looked up and saw the inky figure outlined above her by the soft moonlight filling the room from the bedroom’s only window. Freeing a fearsome, alien looking cock from the confines of his pants, his lips curling back to expose teeth that look more like some a feline’s than a human’s. Too caught up in the mystery of the night stalker’s mouth Nyota was shocked at the biting pinch around her thighs as his fingers curled around and ripped her underwear from her body.

" What ARE you!!" She whispered, watching his face morph from feral grin to a mask of indifference, hiding his emotions with a poker face.

" Vulkansu…( I am Vulcan)." he murmured, his large black eyes burning her face with the heat housed behind them.

He then stuffed what was left of her underwear into her mouth just as she was gathering breath to scream.

She still tried though, shouting and yelling against the soft fabric but only muffled grunts came out she watched him slowly stroke his monsterous cock above her with a lubricating pre-cum that seeped out from the head. His member scared her. The green, veiny cock looked painfully thick and unnatural wide around the base from the two smooth ovoid bumps on either side. As he held it Nyota noted the head was blunt and wide, like that of a stud horse and was similarly long and mottled with big, blotchy spots. Though it was a male, this thing was not human.

“ Vak’surik Terrasu... this-one bringing you to Ah’rak. I’t’nash veh. ( Beautiful Terran, you will be brought to Vulcan. You are now mine.)” he purred gruffly. His standard sounded slurred and accented by his tongue performing movements it was unaccustomed to she assumed. As she had listened the alien had extended his hand seeking her cheek but Nyota jerked away from the fingers he placed there on her face, feeling a pull and snap within her head as if she had been dunked underwater and just as suddenly resurfaced. He exhaled a hiss of displeased by her rejection but only for a moment as he put his focus back elsewhere.

She watched in horror as the monster lined the hot tip of his member between her dark pink folds with a deep, satisfied rumble emanating from his chest watching her as he rubbed it across her clit, his feral eyes growing more heated as she responded to the touch.

Nyota jerked and twisted but he held her hips firmly and surged into her with one eager thrust. She arched off the bed with a muffled shriek as her body was forced to stretch around a cock it was never intended to take in. It felt like more a stallion had plunged into her than a man, as her body trembled from the intrusion. And hot! His thick cock tunneled through her leaving a searing heat in its wake.

The alien threw his head back and groaned as she thrashed her head wildly against the bed. After she calmed resting her head off to one side his long fingers swept again across her brow and settled on the side of her face, the pads digging deep as he softly uttered a phrase above her.

The Kenyan’s vision spun and she lurched against him as her body was bombarded with a flood of vertigo. Her muffled shouts sounded distant as the weight of the bed disappeared beneath her, sinking away until it was replaced with the feeling of submersion, pressure wrapping soundly against her whole body.

There was a tug near the base of her skull and then a pop as the painfully stretching between her legs morphed into a contented feeling of fullness as he pushed in further and back out again, working himself into a slow and steady beat. The bumps at the base along with the ridges beneath his head left her mewling as the soft tissue there added to the overall sensation her mind was flooded with.

“ Ni'droi'ik nar-tor na’kloshai, fa’o’komihn katelaya nash veh... t’nash veh olaya rom o’du? (Forgive me/ I am sorry for my behavior, never before with your species have I mated. Is this-one good to you?).” he said with a breathy hint of mirth as she moaned beneath his swaying body. He was so hot, everything about him was so feverishly warm that she could not ignore that the male above was not of this world. She had began to sweat from all the tussling earlier and yet this being’s steely skin remained dry as a bone.

The beast rolled his hips while inside her, stretching Nyota further and ran a finger over her clit and she nearly jumped out of her skin. He only held her hips and gave a satisfied smack of his lips noting that she was most sensitive there. His hot, scalding hand continued to roam, pinching, soothing, palming and stroking her as he conducted a quick, yet thorough exploration of her body while she lurched away from his devilish touch with very little success.

“ Du olaya rom nash veh ( you feel good to this one).”

As delicious as he felt now Nyota’s brain was still left in flight or fight mode as adrenaline coursed through her veins from her initial panic. She continued to resist him even as her body started to betray her. Her pussy grew sopping wet and her hips tilted into the thrust of his pelvis, building on the pressure mounting inside her womb.

“ Du tishau lok t’nash veh a’ri? Du t’naehm nash veh, du ashaya kah. Du ashaya t’nash veh k’la’sa, tishau V’tosh Katar, kwai eh por shinsarat! Vashau satik du, tessausu goh nash veh.” (You like my lok, don’t you? Though you would fight me, you love it. You love me taking you, like a V’tosh Ka’tar, wild and fierce! I will ruin you for any other male by you only craving me once I’m through with you.)” He growled vocally though his voice was also snarling loudly in her head. The creature drew one finger down her torso to her navel in an almost tender fashion. She couldn't help but see the act juxtaposed against the way he was roughly claiming her pussy.

She moaned and kicked her slender legs, trying her best to resist him and the urge to give up and give into this alien abductor. Nyota wasn’t a quitter but she didn’t see a way out of this. She was a mess of emotions, fear and anger coupled with lust and yearning. How had the last two feelings even come to be? The more she examined them the more she came to see that the last two heady feelings were not solely hers but that of the spaceman.

The realization left her wanting him badly as she wanted to punch him. And she really, really wanted to punch him now.

The alien released her hips and locked his arms around her legs and ground his pelvic bone against hers with a vicious growl, disrupting her thoughts. “ Qlit’woi ring. Tu Nekhau nash veh. ( You cannot harm me in the least. Sumbit to this-one.”

Nyota’s eyes rolled back and uttered a moaned at the motion. What felt like his pubic hair was brushing against her clit every time their hips connected and it was driving her mad.

“ Your fighting spirit is admirable but wasted in this battle, pi’komihn.” he barked above her holding her face in a way both possessive and tender. “ Nekhau pi’komihn. Sadalau tu sanosh il eit’jae nash veh. ( Submit, little human and I shall give you release...or have you begging for it if you don’t.)”

She had lost she thought, with each incoming stroke, a low, sultry groan of bliss came spilling out of her gagged mouth as he dragged her closer and closer to climax. The closer she came to the edge the less energy she had left to fight with as all of it was being funnelled from struggling against him and converted into the mass of tension centered down around her mons. She had never quit before that she could remember but Nyota was no fool and let her body go passively still, no longer kicking or pulling at her bindings.

“ T’nash veh, Aitlun-kam ( You are mine, my desired).” he hissed darkly.

The bizarre being above her appeared pleased with his progress and circled his thumb around her clit, making her call out even louder and he gave a satisfied hum. She squeezed her eyes shut, held herself stiff against his wicked hips though she faltered on the second pass. How was it that she was about come?

“ Abrupik koshtri vokau, tu vukhut pi’tauk. (It was best you recognized the dominant of the two species, just as your quim has.) ” he said hautly.

His fingers deftly moved around her clit with a pinch and a twist as a current of energy not her own raced down her spine in towards her hips, streaking through the nerves tethered above and below her sex.

“  Nekhau...(submit to me).”

As the psi energy neared the end it and all the tension gathered in the apex of her legs dissipated into every direction.

Time stretched in that moment and Nyota shattered.

She screamed and arched rigidly off the bed, tears pooling in her eyes as she fought for control she no longer had over her quaking body as her sex clamped down around his molten hot member and spasmed in time with the waves pulsing through her. Nyota gasped for breath as her chest finally stopped constricting and remembered to breathe. Her body went limp like a rag and the intruder pulled his mouth up to her ear. “ Maut rom, pi’komihn (very good, little human).”

The alien abandoned her legs and wrapped his hands around her shoulders near her throat with a tight but controlled grip, driving his thick lok into her relentlessly as he sought his own release.

“ Sanok-shataya! ( This-one commands you to come)”

Nyota blinked rapidly at the spots swarming in her eyes, the combination of the panty gag, her heavy panting and his thumbs circling around her throat making it hard to breath. He licked his dry, scratchy tongue up along her wipe pipe and suckled on the side of her neck, making her twist away from his hot mouth and jagged teeth that were setting her skin on fire.

Nyota's skin was still sensitive from her climax and as good as it felt good the sensation was too much for her spent body to bare. She trembled with a strangled cry as another orgasm seized her in a crushing tumble.

Her incubus lover grunted and bit her Nyota’s neck where his mouth had just be teasing and flooded her womb with scorching hot jets of opalescent semen as he came along with her, pulling out halfway as the ooid bumps down near the base grew in size. Just like other species found on her planet it seemed that the otherworlder had a knot on his cock meant to trap his semen inside and bind her to his body. Her body felt like one giant exposed nerve, alive to even the movement of the air around them as he growled against her neck. He had down something to her mind, fractured her perception so that her sense of touch was hyperactive. Everything from the silky brush of his hair against her jaw to the slick, viscous cum flooding out from between her legs and down onto the sheets made her feel totally and thoroughly fucked.

He freed her mouth from the panties and held the torn cotton to his nose as she panted below him, watching as he groaned at her scent and grew stiff inside her again.

She sighed contently and stretched her legs to stave off any cramping from holding them so stiff. “ That was so good Spock. I totally didn’t expect you here, right now and like this!” she cooed, enjoyment thick as honey in her voice.

The figure above her stilled and tilted his head.

“ Nyota, not only are you breaking character but our scene as well.” Spock huffed, still recovering even though he was slowly stroking within her. She closed her eyes and rolled her hips pulled at her arm restraints that hampered her from touching him.

“ I’m sorry, it was just so believable that I could barely separate fantasy from reality.” she said, her voice quiet and breathy.

Spock reached down and stroked one of her cheeks, making a sharp inhale as his fingers brushed over her psi points. “ I aspired to recreate your fantasy to the best of my ability but I worried that I was too strenuous. Did I hurt you?”

He knew the answer before even as he caressed her neck and she leaned into the tender touch with a satisfied sigh from their bond. “ No, no. The panties hurt coming off but everything else was just on the edge of pleasurable pain.”

Spock freed her arms as she spoke, using his Vulcan strength to rip the tape as she would use to tear a plastic bag and softly rubbed them. Now unbound Nyota ran her fingers across the lean, pale expanse of his green flush chest. The psi energy passing between their skin felt like she was dragging her finger across the surface of water, the tension of it clinging to her fingertips even as she removed them. The echo of his immense desire rippled through her like a wake as she laced her hands behind his neck.

“ Do you think I’m weird? For wanting this? Am I a bad person?” she asked meekly.

“ Please specify.” he stated, resting his pelvis against hers as he stopped pushing his lok inside her to listen.

Nyota wished he hadn’t stopped. The small, lazy strokes that he had been doing were slowly stoking a fire growing deep down in her belly from the last orgasm, that ran down to her toes and coiled tighter with each intrusion of his lok. A few more and she would have probably be able to come but no, she had to stop him and ask if she was a pyscho freak because she had a fantasy of being taken against her will by a handsome alien. Ugh on the second hand she was just a crazy nut that just happened to be really horny.

“ K’diwa ( Beloved), how have a failed you?”

His question made her squint in confusion unsure of what he meant or if he had really heard her initial question. It was his reference to her as beloved that stilled her. He had never referred to her by any other pet name than little one or star in his native tongue. She was shocked and thrilled all at once. “ What do you mean?”

Spock pulled at her hands and unwove her fingers from behind his neck and knitted them with his own and resumed his earlier push and pull inside her. “ You would not have asked my opinion if you felt secure in me or rather secure in us. Your aspirations are mine just as your thoughts are now mine and vise versa. I wanted this because k’hat’n’dlawa ( half my heart, my soul) wanted this and I can’t deny her.” he said, his voice rough and low, as if he had just awaken when he spoke of them. She melted, so touched and moved that if she could have she would have given him the world. For a human male that might have just sounded like a guy flirting but from a Vulcan, her Vulcan it was more or less a declaration of love and devotion.

He lowered his head, angling for a kiss as a feeling of wholeness, arousal and contentment intensified with his lips proximity. “ Our pain and our pleasure are inseparable as you and I become one under the practice of guvik-tel (sex bond{age}).

Whenever he kissed her like this, hands and lips both locked in a heated embrace, she felt like she was wading in warm, viscous oil as who he was slipped and infused itself with who she was. The boundaries of their physical body blurred into a buoyant and heady pool of all things them. It was almost too much and there were times she had forgotten to breath because it felt like he was breathing for both of them.

It scared her, this raw, all consuming intimacy, extrinsic as is was Nyota either could not or would not relinquish it since they started this venture into guvik-tel or Vulcan bondage.

The restraints were sometimes mental, the safe words were felt as well as uttered and the scenes they played out, the ones they dare not speak allowed to any living soul were shared through a mind meld no holds bar. Everything was made known and all reasonings were intuitively understood.

She remembered the day she formally agreed to meld with him to establish the bond, Spock’s eyes were bright with merriment even as his face was placid. They both moaned in unison as their deepest thoughts of each other, fears and kinks swept through them in a burning tremor.

Both were surprised at the sheer volume of material the other had tucked away that they remained silent in their study of the images transmitted through the fledgling link.

In Spock’s mind’s eye Nyota was perfectly made, the most beautiful woman human or Vulcan he had ever known. And Spock was wrapped up in the fluttering feeling of ‘butterflies’ as Nyota’s lust and adoration threatened to drown him in his own swelling ego. As soon as they were linked Spock ended the meld that left them both breathless and dazed.

They just sat there for a bit, unable to bring themselves to say or do anything other than review the sordid details and daydreams that each of them were featured in.

Nyota cleared her throat and Spock blinked rapidly with a glance over towards the window, blushing furiously even as he tried to remain the ever stoic and enigmatic Vulcan.

“ So, me bent over your lectern, drizzled in chocolate as you lick it off my ass in front of the class?” Nyota said more than asked.

Spock swallowed with more force than necessary and gave a slight nod.

“ Your posterior lends itself to the exercise. Us coupling on the captain’s chair of the Enterprise with me as your number one and you as the ship’s chief and commander?”

At that Nyota blushed brighter biting her lip and lowering her gaze. “ It turns and has all those buttons... that and it’s a turn on for me to see you in charge and powerful but with the scales tipped in my favor.”

A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and he gave her a slow blink. “ I know, I felt it.”

And since that day the two of them went about compiling and playing out every scene each party had envisioned to the best of their capabilities, setting in motion a rigorous if not impossible task of V’tosh bondage, a practice where physical sensations were shared and the minds of those engaged were linked so tightly that they became one during sexual intercourse.

The lusty alien encounter, that was one of Nyota’s, had amused Spock to no end when he received it through the link. They chose it as their first of many acts they planned for this weekend. Nyota had been a bundle of nerves all week, as he felt him watching her every time she would pass by a little longer than he should in public.

All the possibilities and things that could get...err well awkward raced through her mind but Spock would just as quickly dash the gloomy ideas with a flash of assurance and calm through the link. Nyota figured the long wait for Friday night and the anticipation of their scheduled activity had made her anxiety about the scene grow out of proportion.

One thing she hadn’t thought of was Spock coming to her Thursday night in her apartment and that the sex therein would be that intense. Frightening and thrilling, yes very much so. But this experience played out without scarring her for life because Spock was the alien and she knew Spock.

Lost in the kiss and her past musing Nyota was brought back to the present with a particular punctuated thrust by her Vulcan lover and his incessant nibbling at her neck which she knew now was a preparation on his part to numb her skin before he bit her.  

Nyota focused on his face and saw from the look in his eyes that Spock must have been privy to her daydreaming as he slipped seamlessly back into their earlier scene thought he spoke in standard. “ Are all Earth women such as yourself? So small and trembling while in the presence of male not of Terra? Tell me little one why do I make you shiver? Is it from fear of what I can do with my fingers? Or perhaps from delight I can evoke with my lok between your legs? ”

“ No! I’m shaking because you terrify me! Please don’t eat me!” she quailed as she renewed their struggle and relished the titillation of his lok filling her over and over. Spock had yet to push in all the way and she figured now that he must be holding off until the end of their lovemaking because she loved it it when he bottomed out and he knew that she loved it because he now knew her.

“ Fear then of my mouth. I see, well you must forgive me as I cannot accommodate your request.” he hissed hotly against her ear before snaking down and latching his mouth on her neck in a sharp but not particularly painful bite.

She cried out, half-heartedly kicking and pushing against him as she grew sopping wet from their play and dampened the sheets further with her cream as his dick push it out to make room for itself.

Spock withdrew his mouth, licking his lips as he glared down at her. “ You are quite delectable, Terrasu. I wonder if you taste delicious elsewhere? Perhaps we Vulcans should be eating you all instead of capturing you.”

Nyota bit her lip as Spock lowered his head back down and hovered over her small, round breasts. His raspy tongue licked first under then over the top of her breasts, lingering and flattening when he brushed over her nipples and she felt her eyes cross and her vision tunnel.

“ Mmm, here. Here is good, soft and supple against my tongue. This requires further investigation.”

It all felt so good, the tingling bite on her neck where his teeth had scraped and his tongue grazed the skin, his big, fat lok steadily pushing further and further inside her, her hands locked with his long, lean fingers pinning them against the pillows above her and now his sandy tongue laving at her pert breasts was just at the threshold of what she could take in. “ Please! Please, stop!”

“ Not quite, Terrasu you can take more. You will take more.” he growled at her in mock anger, which he did a good job at, drawing his wickedly arched brows together with a small smile that looked all too sinister on his pale, usually placid face.

She wailed loudly and thrashed against his hold, though their link made it quite clear that was exactly what she was asking for, to be taken to the very edge of her limits before he pushed her over into the void with only stars to guide her.. She loved edging and had only started to explore the practice with Voleh when Spock had taken ownership of her body and mind.

He fished out the magnetic tape once more and bound her hands to the wall again and settled his grip at the flare of her hips. He nuzzled his face between her breasts as he drove himself deeper inside her, speaking in lowland Vulcan as he knew she got pleasure from whenever he was crude or primal in their intimacy.

His embarrassment from such words as pussy and fuck evaporated as they met Nyota’s ecstasy in their bond and pushed both of their pleasure higher.

She gasped as he cupped her left breast in his hand and suckled as if he were trying to draw out milk and released the abused nipple with a loud, wet pop before going to the other. The tight, tugging sensation shot down right to Nyota’s core and she came hard with a strangled cry, arching off the bed as he went back to the other nipple.

Spock snarled as her pussy milked at his cock, closing his eyes to minimize the pressure he felt as her quim pull at him just as his mouth had on her breast. Her sex batted at him to take his own pleasure but he withheld. Nyota knew that he like to ride her hard and put her away wet, making her come until she laid there limp, begging him to stop, that she would die if she were to come again. It was then he could take her in his full strength and not worrying about her tensing and getting hurt in the process as she was complete spent and her muscles were totally lax.

He especially liked being knotted within her, feeling her pussy labor to stretch and accommodate his newfound girth, looking down at her in complete mastery of her body as he drug out her pleasure and pushed their limits to make her into the most satisfied woman to walk the Starfleet Academy halls.

Nyota whimpered and trembled at his thoughts, weakly pulling him closer with her failing legs by digging her heels into the dimples set into his lower back. From the waist down she felt like gelatin while her mind buzzed in dizzy, drunken whirl. She didn’t want to pass out like last time they had gotten this intense.

“ I surrender, alien.” she gasped, her head lolling from side to side, as the room spun slowly from side to side like it would during her worst drinking binges. “ I will come quietly, just please stop tormenting me.”

Spock huffed through his nose with a smug look plastered on his face before he carefully but quickly flipped her to her belly and released her hands from the wall but still kept them bond. “ You will come however I wish you to, Terrasu, whether that’s quietly or loudly.”

The steely grip of his left hand grabbed and kneaded the left cheek of his ass as the right landed a sharp smack to the other. She yipped in surprise but the stinging slap didn’t stop her from raising her bottom higher towards his hands.

He grunted in approval and pushed back into her slick folds. “ You will come human and it will not be quietly, for your Vulcan Overlord is pleased to hear your voice cry out in the ecstasy he brings you.”

The thrust she had been waiting for came as he smacked her harder and shoved his lok to the hilt in sync, hissing in contentment as his balls slapped up against her clit leaving them both moaning in revelry.

What would have just been her bigger pleasure from the motion became his as well as the link buzzed and hummed between them growing stronger with use and each climax. He pulled out until just the head remained, twisting his hips as she squirmed from his teasing. “ Please Vulcan…”

“ I believe you mean Overlord.” he corrected with another painful smack to her rear.

“ Oww! Overlord, My apologies...please have mercy on this-one.”

Spock paused above her as if in consideration before he bumped back against her until her ass stopped him from pushing further. With a hissing inhalation, Spock pumped into her slick heat with rhythm to complete them both. “ I am having mercy on you, pi’komihn. As I feed your keshtan’ur my lok and bless you with my seed though you waste it here on the bed, I will soon make your belly swell. Then I shall take you with me when leave for our homeworld where you shall bear witness to a new era for my people as we conquer Terra.”

She turned her face and gasped for air as she fought to keep up with his thrust in between the hot, stinging slaps to her rear. “ You’ll never conquer Terra, Vulcan!”

He laughed, actually chuckled and grabbed a cheek of her ass in each hand and drove himself in harder. The sound of his amusement coupled with the smack of flesh on flesh sent a chill down her spine and a thrill in her belly as she felt the base of his lok thicken. He was close too.

“ I will conquer Terra, just as I have conquered you my pi’komihn!”

His hands spread her cheeks apart, exposing more of her sensitive flesh to his body and with one bed rocking thrust Spock gushed one searing torrent after another into her waiting channel with a terrifying growl. Spock continued pushing into her wearied body and watched the excess of his seed spilled out down her heated slit and pool down onto the rumpled, sodden sheets until his lok’s knot held the rest of his passion firmly inside.

Nyota clawed and bit at the pillow, shutting her eyes tight as she rode the shared sensation of his orgasm, bucking back until the knot prevented her hips from moving any further. Unable to contain it all she gave a small plaintive cry as tears ran down her cheeks, joining the saliva from where she bit down on the top of the pillow. Her body twitched as aftershocks ran through her, drained to the point that all she could do was breath and give in to the comatose state as Spock loomed victoriously above her.

Exhausted, Spock gathered Nyota into his arms and laid them down on their sides soothing her as she adjusted to the fullness his knot caused within her.

She shook in his embrace as the knot embedded inside her drew wave after bracing wave of blissful release. Spock palmed her stomach and held her tightly, cooing sweet nothings just because he knew it would make her happy to hear him call her his little Terrasu and the beautiful human that he was going to impregnate. Spock also knew to that some statements might amuse her more than embarrass her like to listening to him speak of his joy of his newfound lover and that she was the most beautiful alien he had ever met.

Mostly, because he did it to amuse them and partly because they both relished the thought that the last two statements were true for both of them.

xxxxx

Friday morning 3:30 a.m.

Later that night she was roused awake once more to her alien lover’s attention, this time by him tenderly stroking her arm. They had shifted in the night so that Nyota was pillowed with half his body underneath her. She stroked underneath his chin, the way that she observed him being fond of and was rewarded by him leaning into her touch. His chest vibrated but the purr was not audible.

“ Being with you has changed me Nyota.”

She flinched her hand away and slightly shrugged away his touch at the mention of her changing him. From the bond he felt Nyota’s insercurity by what influence but he pulled her closer and resumed his petting her. “ I do not mean to offend, it was merely an observation. If I were to weigh some emotional value to them then I would say it is for the better as I feel more contented overall. But that would only matter if I were swayed by such sensibilities.”

She turned her face towards his but with their current position she was only able to see his chin. “ What have you noticed?” she asked softly not wanting to disturb the peace of the room.

His hand shifted to rub down along her waist before resting them on the flare of her hips with a thoughtful sigh. “ I have become more expressive, both in terms of my facial expressions and my reactions. I have laughed on no less than five occasions and smiled on at least 12 times in between. I have also put a great deal of inflection into my voice during coitus but I have found myself also using similar intonations with you when you display affection towards me or for moments that I desire for you to do so.”

Nyota was quiet in his arms but her felt her mind awash with energy as she processed all that he confessed. The fledging bond that he did in a rush in an effort not to lose her buzzed between them, the strength of it steady at the proximity of his body to hers alluded to no conclusive thought of her feelings of him. There was a deep affection but was it love? How long did it take humans to bond in such a fashion? Was his Vulcanness too much to bare or too little thirst for him as a mate instead of just a lover?

“ I like your smiles and expressions, Spock. I hope don’t feel self conscious about doing them. You’re safe with me, Spock.”

“ It is unbecoming of me for me as a Vulcan to do such actions.” he conceded, lacing his fingers with hers for comfort. The touch of her mind deepened and inhaled in relief. He had never felt quite so exposed as he did now and without a direct and candid answer for her as to how she felt about him the time afterwards almost felt akin to rejection. “ But am I gratified in the knowledge that such shameful displays of emotion were only witnessed by you. You are the one that inspired them after all.”

At that she pushed up along his chest kissed him full on the lips, surprising him but he quickly recovered and kissed her back with equal vigor.

His hand crept up to her face, digging into the bone of her jaw and cheek, both bring her to the scene of his apartment that they had retired to after he happened upon Nyota’s lesson five days earlier. They were a tangle of bodies on his bed in between the sheets and she was eager to pick up were she and Voleh had left off but Spock had firmly put his foot down. With him it would be all new and the responsibilities and would be shared in a switch-based fashion. The swirl of that night set into place and then sharply came into focus…

Aside from their first encounter, Spock had seen to giving Nyota a lesson in Vulcan territorialism and sexual prowess until he was satisfied that she had thoroughly retained the basic elements. There were no hard feelings as Nyota stretched beneath him, her bottom a hot, cherry red from his punishment and her sex soaken wet from his reward. As she looked up at him she couldn’t remember the last time she had been so contented. Or sore.

She had wanted to start right away with his Vulcan lessons but Spock saw fit to court her and train her up towards their first scene.

“ You’ve been under Romulan training, while intense, you should be note the practice as barbaric and unrefined comparatively. I believe it best to give you time to distance yourself from Voleh’s training before you come under my hand.”

Her lips puckered into a full pout while her brow folded with dissatisfaction at his answer. She was more than ready to take on her professor’s training, to go for that next level in their relationship. She pawed at his shoulder like a cat begging to be petted and made her case in the best pleading voice she could muster.

“ But I’m a really good sub! It’s not like you’d have to teach me the basics either and what I do know is that I’m sure you’ll have fun teaching me more advanced methods...”

The corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards as she dotted her sentence with a wink. Spock stroked underneath her jaw, tickling the curve of her neck to elicit a giggle and reached up to cup her smiling face between his hands when she did so.

“ Nyota if I did not know any better I would think that you were acting out of turn purposefully for a punishment.” he chided, his fingers running over her rosy cheeks, watching as her pupils dilated and smoldered at the reawakening of her unbridled lust. He quite liked that about Nyota, she was always ready, ever quick to take anything that he would give, making his pleasure her own.

“ I’m not fishing for a punishment, I just think you’re herding me into the kiddie pool when I know that I can already swim in the deep water.”

Spock studied her for a moment before, brushing her bottom lip with his thumb. Her moist pink tongue came out to greet him, licking gingerly along the tip and Spock swallowed a growl bubbling up inside his chest.

He had to let her see that Romulans and Vulcans, though similar in appearance were leagues away from each other in the world of bondage. “ You think yourself fully prepared for this venture?”

“ I know I am, sir.”

He huffed out an amused breath and pressed one of his thumbs into her mouth. It was warm, wet and welcoming, her tongue busy with giving him a show of its skill. “ Do you trust me, Nyota?”

She nodded as best she could between his hands, her tongue and mouth working in tandem to lavish attention upon his sensitive thumb pad.

Spock moved the hand that wasn’t being serviced by her mouth to temple and cheekbone and looked at her as Nyota studied him intently.

“ Vulcan bondage, deals with not only the body but the mind. When a master links with his sub the result is most pleasurably for both parties. There is no need for safe words, for all the limits are known, shared and tested. If you would allow me to bond with you, I could show you this and more, Nyota but I warn you, the experience can be disorienting and cutting for even the most practiced submissives.”

“ Is that what makes Vulcan bondage so special?”

Spock turned his head to look at the very lovely and very nude cadet lying down beside him in bed. She smiled warmly at him and he felt the temptation to do the same though his face remained still as a pane of glass. He tilted his head thoughtfully and ran his hand over his chest into it bumped into hers stretched across his stomach. He pulled it up and laced his fingers with hers, pulling her over on top of him.

“ It is mental as well as physically taxing.”

She nipped his chin and watched his pupils flash inside the dark wash of his irises. His free hand combed through her hair and knitted itself within the thick silky mass, drawing her head down as he bit her lip.

“ So was the Romulan bondage. What makes Vulcan bondage different?”

He paused and stared at her, thinking of the possible ways in which to present his explanation. His eyes moved to watch his hand curl her hair around his fingers and unravel as he pulled away. “ Romulans can not meld nor do they bond to their mates but are just as territorial as Vulcans. To make up for it, they are extremely aggressive towards rivals and hypersexual towards their chosen. If challenged by either party, the Romulan would then exercise his or her dominance over their mate, sometimes to their detriment but it is not so with Vulcans.”

Nyota rested against his chest, listening intently as he continued, closing her eyes as his fingers massaged her scalp. “ A Vulcan bonds with their mate and when desires or passions run high, certain activities become more alluring.”

“ Like what?” she asked curiously, her own fingers teasing Spock’s hair across the firm plane of his chest. He caught her hand and slowly pushed a finger to his mouth. She watched as his green tinted tongue snaked out and wrapped itself around her index finger. She swallowed hard as a tingling burn coursed through her body and pooled low in her belly. He had only licked her hand and she felt seconds away from coming like a rocket.

“ Spock...?” she gasped, flinching in pain as his teeth nicked the pad. A red bead of blood budded to the surface sitting neatly in place as Spock watched it grow and swell. He looked up at her face again, staring at her from beneath his heavy arched brow, his tongue poised to brush the fingertip once more.

“ Like pain before pleasure or in this instance vise versa.” And with that Spock engulfed her finger into his mouth folded his tongue around it. An sharp static charge jolted through the digit, coursing from her hand straight to her clit and Nyota keened.

Spock held her close as she shivered and whimpered pathetically above him, his nostrils flaring as he scented the aftermath of her orgasm. She was drenched in her own arousal and her aching sex spasmed hollowly. Again he observed her blushing face, waiting until her panting steadied before he saw fit to fill her. His top lip twitched back and forth between a snarl as she clung to him with a strangled moan.

Nyota’s breath hitched as Spock sunk himself all the way in, holding his body still. “ Your turn, little one.”

Nyota opened her eyes to  looked at Spock in surprise and his eyes held a note of amusement.

“ What do you want me to do?”

“ Hurt me.”

She licked her lips nervously and decided to experiment a bit before launching into something too...intense. She lowered her face to his and went in for a deep kiss which he readily accepted, lowering his hips before lifting them again, rocking gently inside her. They laid there kissing tangled in the dark gray cloth of his sheets, Spock anticipation growing with each passing minute. He shifted his arms and stroking her back, encouraging her into action.

Nyota’s nervousness in the role reversal was projected loud and clear as he glided his fingers down the dip of her spine and he sought assure Nyota of his willingness.

“ Please, do not be afraid. I want this from you.”

Midway through she gently bit down on his tongue and felt a flash of desire spark inside him.

“Again. Harder.” he mumbled and she took his tongue again between her teeth and nipped it along the side with a bit more force.

He groaned and rolled up and over flipping Nyota onto her back with the thud. He nuzzled into hollow space between her shoulder and neck and purred contentedly. “ More, please.”

Nyota spied his ear to the left of her mouth as he snuggled her and bite the pointed tip until she tasted blood.

“ Yeesss.” he hissed and bucked against her, licking the slender line of her collar bone. She sucked the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the wound she inflicted and he rolled his hips into her pelvis.

“ I enjoy wearing your marks, Nyota. Please, another.” he panted, pulling her closer as he brushed his nose into the black waves of her hair.

She giggled, combing her fingers through his bang and then tugging playfully backwards with her nails scraping his scalp. “ You’re just like a cat. Look at you! Over here scent marking your human.”

He sniffed at her as if offended and continued to nudge his face along hers. “ You should say that domesticated terran cats are like Vulcans, my species is far older.”

“ That and you also purr louder.” she said scratching at the stubble underneath his chin, making him indeed grow louder in his expression of enjoyment. Nyota moved on, running her nails along the top of his shoulder, digging deeper drew closer to the beginning of his arm. Spock grunted and held himself still.

“ Mmm, do it where others can see it. I want them to see...for them to know I am yours.”

Her eyes flickered up to his in surprise and he stopped and regarded her. “ What is it?”

She shied away from his stare and bit at her lip. “ Nothing, let’s just finish up.”

“ No, let us talk.”

She groaned and smacked at the air. “ Really? Right now? You’re in the middle of fucking me.”

“ You hesitated when I said I wanted for others to see that I’m yours, why?” he seated his hips against hers and she now found his cock inside her to be a very unwelcome guest. There was no bigger turn off than arguing mid-coitus.

“ Gee, I don’t maybe because we’re suppose to be a secret and you walking around with visible teeth and nail marks isn’t the best idea you’ve ever had.”

“ You don’t want others to see? Are you ashamed of me?” he asked sitting up.

“ No Spock, ugh, I mean they can’t even see us together as is! Stop thinking with your dick and start reasoning with your head. If you start sporting hickeys on your neck, people are going to want to know how you got it and from who. People being curious about you having a lover is dangerous for us.”

“ Is there an ‘us’, Nyota?” he said with his narrowed at her. “ What do you feel for me?”

She threw up her arms and groaned once more, palming her facing before slowly dragging her hands down. “ Oh my god, just stop! First of all, get out of me if we’re not going to ‘finish’ and secondly what does it matter how I feel? I like you, you know that.”

“ Is that the full extent of your feelings? Liking me?” he asked withdrawing and watching her shift over to the other side of the bed, furthest away from him she could be while still being on the bed.

“ I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it.” she answered honestly. “ Since we first started this, I’ve been content, hell more than content I’ve been ecstatic but I never sat down and actually examined how I felt because I’m not really sure of what we are.”

He tilted his head and thought on her answer. “ The defining of our relationship is quite important. Not only for analysing your emotions but for our intimate relationship as well.”

She looked up and hugging her knees to her chest, now of all times feeling self conscious in her nudity. “ Wha? Why our sexual relationship?”

“ Because” he said getting up and collecting his clothing from the floor, dressing himself as if he weren’t still fully erect. “ to pursue Vulcan bondage I must link your mind with mine and I do not take melding lightly.”

“ Melding?” she asked curiously. She watched him walk to the other side of the bed to pick up his shirt. She pulled at his shirt, tugging him down to the bed to sit beside her. “ You mean, you meld your minds during sex?”

“ Correct. Vulcan bondage, deals with not only the body but the mind. A master links with his sub during their foreplay and the result are pleasurably for both parties. There is no need for safe words, for all the limits are known, shared and tested but that is not something that I feel that I can share with you at this point.” he said coolly, looking down at the floor as he avoiding looking at her bright and beautiful eyes which he felt studying him.

“ You don’t want to link with me?” she asked biting her thumb nail. It was a bad habit but talking like this with Spock was making her anxious. Why so serious all of a sudden?

“ Quite the contrary, I am eager to step forward and commence a temporary bond between us but it is you that is holding us back.”

She pulled her head back with a frown. “ What did I do?”

“ It’s what you did not do, it is what you do feel. Why would I bond with someone who is not ready to take me on? Who’s not sure if they want me.”

“ I do want you Spock!” she said running her fingers across his cheek and he held it her hand still as he nuzzled his mouth along her palm, his bottom lip dragging slightly behind and lightly wetting her skin with his saliva.

“ Do you love me?” he whispered into her hand, furrowing his brow as her emotions answered for her.

“ Spock...I...” but he stopped her speaking further by resting his head against hers.

“ Do not excuse or try to explain away the fact of how you feel, Nyota. It is what it is. Until the time that, I can not engage you in such an intimate way.” he said gently releasing her hand to cup her face. “ Vulcans are very thorough in activities they set out to do and while it may be enough for you to be physically intimate I must possess your mind as well to be truly satisfied. Logically I can not perform gur-vik tel with you if you do not wholly trust me and want me.”

Her eyes darted back and forth over his own as she processed what he was saying. What she took to be a slow and casual relationship, based mostly on sex, Spock needed more than that for them to develop as sub and dom. He needed her love, and wasn’t entirely sure if she did, it was just so sudden.

“ Spock, I really like you I do but if you asking me if I love you I haven’t searched inside myself to know.”

“ I know and I also know that you do not love me.” he said tapping her fingers. She blushed and chewed along the inside of her cheek. Leave it to her to touch all over a Vulcan during a heart to heart.

She sighed heavily and held his hands, overly warm on her skin and gave them a quick squeeze. “ Do you love me, Spock?”

“ As Vulcans do, yes.”

She felt just as hot as the hands that were holding her and gulped at the air. “ Really?”

“ Nyota, I would not say so if I did not mean it or if it were not true.”

“ Whoa.”

She released his hands and stood up from the bed, gathering her dress and slipping it on. As she looked for where her panties had gone to Spock rose from the bed and touched her shoulder. She spun around and faced him, hyperventilating and waving her around limply.

“ Oh my god!” she gasped tearfully, panic setting in and making her even more emotional than she already was. The Instructor she was currently aiding, that was also her former professor was in love with her and she didn’t even know where to begin with her feelings about him. Her mind spun and she felt the urge to run out of his apartment. Away from him.

“ I’m sorry but I have to leave.” she stammered, tripping as she ran past him to the front door and slipped on her ballet flats.

“ Why?” he said following her out of the bedroom with a bit more decorum.

“ Just because!” she fussed and grabbed her bag from off the hook and exited. She heard him following her and she hurried towards the turbolift. Luck was with her as a neighbor walked out of her apartment and waved back at Spock.

“ Oh hello Mr. Spock, how are you.”

“ I am well.” he replied distracted as Nyota jabbed the call button and glanced behind her.

“ I’m glad I caught you, would you mind helping me with the circuit board of my stasis cupboard? I don’t want my groceries to spoil on me while the maintenance team takes their sweet old time getting to me.” she groused.

Spock looked back at Nyota as she boarded the lift and signaled to her comm to call her later. “ I do mind but it appears I now have time to spare.”

****  
  


Her vision came back to her dimly lit bedroom where Spock was cradling her against him firmly.

“ I did not mean to scare you off, only to warn you.” he said feebly.

Nyota nodded as she remembered the rest of the night were he chased after her after fixing his neighbor’s cupboard and took her in a fit of passion in a nearby park. Her protest and fear of commitment died as soon as he fastened his lips to hers and crushed his body against hers. His feelings of longing, fear of another stealing her affection and attention came surging up from his fingertips as cupped her face and kissed her thoroughly.

He could not share her, would not share her. Her eyes snapped open at the jarring thought as she recognized it as coming from the male before her. The lean Vulcan broke the kiss and stepped back from her with a furious blush blotching his cheeks.

“ I will not force you to meld and link with me but I see too that I was wrong to withhold it from you. I was wrong in making the bond so conditional as if you were a Vulcan female. You are not and for that I apologize for treating you as such.”

Nyota had nodded, unsure of what to say but she needn’t worry because he continued.

“ I care for you and I can feel too that you care for me as well. I went into the room unsure of your reaction to my presence but I was quite satisfied by your excitement at my handling and your enthusiasm during our time together. I did mean to force your hand but it, this situation is not only delicate but foreign territory for me as a Vulcan. We do not date and we do have open relationships.” he concluded.

By this Nyota had closed the space between them and held the fists at his sides in her hands. “  This is all strange and new for me too. I didn’t think my professor would like me or even want what we may have without it being forced or threatened. When you said that you...cared for me like a Vulcan mate, it frightened me that you were obsessed or something but I see, err saw when you touched me that it’s not the case. You want to have me but out of my own will.”

Spock sighed from relief and the rush of anxiety that he was actively fighting to keep down and away. “ What I would prefer is to give our relationship a chance in which it could grow to something larger. If you did in fact come to love me or I wished to choose you as my mate that those choices are not seen as out of the realm of possibilities.”

It was then that she kissed him, climbing him like a tree and letting him raise her skirt and impale her once more on his thickness. Once again spent Spock had half- walked, half- carried her home as he had worn her more than either had realized and she quite tired and sore. Carrying her through the threshold and laying her on her old, battered couch, the two sat into the late hours of the night planning and defining their BDMS relationship while leaving lots of wiggle room for a potential relationship to be forged without fear of coercion or expectations. And with it all settled and agreed upon they melded and linked.

She blinked down at Spock lying below her done with reminiscing on the past and much more contented with the present. “ I’m glad you came back for me.”

He put her head down near his, her ear near his mouth. “ I am appreciative that you came back.”

 


	3. My queen

Friday 8:19a.m.

 

Someone was at the door.

 

Nyota’s head jerked up even as her eyes remained closed at the loud . “ Uhhh, ugh coming!”

 

Nyota wiped away the trail of drool that had collected on the pillow and pooled around her face. She groaned with dismay as she swung her legs over the bed. Spock had fucked her so hard she felt bow legged.

 

And awesome but mostly like she wouldn’t walk straight for the next two weeks.

 

She’d have to remember to take some pain reliever later but for now she’d bask in the glow of being thoroughly sated.

 

She turned behind her to see that the bed had been vacated and that Spock had tucked her in and left to get ready for class. On the makeshift nightstand ( aka the laundry hamper in the corner) there was a notePADD and promising looking paper bag with a flower tucked into its folded top. She grabbed the closest, cleanest looking shirt and shorts and dove over onto the far side of the bed and snatched up the paper bag.

 

Smelling the peony attached to it, Nyota proceeded to open the bag and reveal it’s contents when the loud knocking resumed.

 

“ Oh right, the door!” she shouted as she rolled off the bed and ran towards the door.

 

The electric pocket door slid open and a warm thermos of coffee was extended towards her. Her hall and classmate Rebecca Cornwall was on the other end of the mug with a tired and knowing look on her face. “ Ello, sugarplum! Here’s some coffee as I know you’ll be dead in class without it after being up all night.”

 

“ What?” Nyota asked innocently as she could muster though her eyes darted anywhere but Rebecca’s. “ I uhh…”

 

Cadet Cornwall’s shook her head with scoff and let herself in and sat down at Nyota’s old lumpy couch fluffy the faded pillows behind her. “ You uhh? You have been getting getting your arse handed to you by some shag god or other because you two were going at it like rabbits!”

 

Nyota mumbled to herself and palmed her forehead as she joined Rebecca on the couch. “ Is there any chance you didn’t hear anything I said?”

 

She scoffed with a snorting laughing as she gave Nyota a look. “ You made a real dog’s dinner of that, being so loud ‘n all. Thank you, for the heads up by the way, on the Vulcan invasion. Particularly the invasion of human vageens…”

 

Mortified but tickled pink Nyota laughed along with her, shaking her head as she hide her face. “ Oh my God so bad! Ugh I have such a loud mouth! Well will an eclair erase your memory of last night’s events or will I have to get another Vulcan Overlord over to expunge it?” she cooed in mock threat.

 

Rebecca sat up and gave shot Nyota her most charming smile, her large eyes looking doleful as she did so. “ Iffin’ he happens to have a brother I wouldn’t mind being expunged or invaded for that matter from the number I heard him working on you!”

 

They cackled again, spilling coffee on the sofa and themselves as they did so. After a long, satisfying sip made a grunt and held one finger up as she put down her coffee and dashed for the bedroom. She came back with the bag of chocolate pastries of which Rebecca would both love and hate her for.

 

The Brit eyed her as she made her way back to the couch and scowled when she saw the enclair dangling from her fingertips as it was revealed from the bag. “ You horrid cow! Why would you come and bring that white bread garbage around me when you know I can’t resist it!” she growled, plucking it from Nyota’s waiting fingers as she wagged it in the air in front of Cornwall’s face.

 

Becca bit into the offending baked goodness and groaned in pained pleasure. “ You’re going to make me fat, you skinny wench.”

 

“ Yeah I love you too.” Nyota chuckled as she took her own pastry out and took a healthy bit.

 

The strength of the percolated coffee was mellowed as soon as the cream filling gushed into her mouth.

 

Nyota wiped a bit of it away from the corner of her mouth as she remembered the reenactment that the chocolate confection referred too.

 

Spock had browsed the aisles of the grocery store in a maddeningly leisure pace while she had switched from foot to foot as he hmmed and haa’ed over different cocoa products to cover her in. In the end he had chosen a popular brand of chocolate syrup, a chocolate shell liquid and pure cocoa powder to cut with sugar. The couple feigned ignorance as the cashier eyed them suspiciously after ringing up the chocolate, plastic sheeting, latex gloves and specialized condoms and quickly hurried out of sight and back to his apartment.

 

She had jumped in the shower as soon as she was through the door and when she reemerged Spock had covered the whole bedroom in plastic. Needless to say it put a damper on the mood since it had more of a serial killer vibe than a romantic one but Spock soon put her at ease as he mouthed his way down her body and was soon feasting between her legs.

 

When she buckled under the force of her release he pushed her gently onto the bed and grabbed the first bottle he could reach, drizzling chocolate syrup from her neck down to her belly. He began to lap at her, like a kitten with cream, experimenting with strokes and lightness but as the cocoa hit his system his licks became less controlled and more mouthy. Cleaned then of the syrup he moved onto the chocolate shell liquid, dribbling the concoction onto her breast, and letting it set before nibbling her nipples free of the crunchy shell. She was panting and whining with need when he got to the cocoa sugar rub he had mixed while she was in the shower, spreading a bit on her neck before he stagger over her body like a drunken lanky elf.

 

As soon as his mouth had connected along her trap muscle Spock plunged inside of her making them both gasp which sent him into a fit of giggles. Spock didn’t often get drunk but when he did he was a riot. He made all sorts of inappropriate jokes about her being a dough that he had to knead and fill with cream, commenting that he had put on too much chocolate on his little eclair.

 

“ Hmm how sad, my pastry is empty.” he commented after a particularly long session of sucking her nipples. It had her squirming and moaning to no end as he tried fitfully to nurse from her.

 

“ Spock, you’re driving me crazy! I can’t feed you!”

 

Spock gave her a laconic smile and cupped her breast around his face. “ It is pleasant for me to imagine that you can.”

 

She had come three times before he came once, his pleasure delayed by his inebriated state. He crawled haphazardly over her torso before sitting up on his knees, jacking his thick cock into her mouth and milking every ounce of his seed in and around her mouth as he came. Something that was a source of fascination as well as frustration had been learning how much come Vulcans could produce in one ejaculation. Spock’s spunk came in such large amounts that attempting to swallow at all usually left Nyota gagging as the hot dew rushed down her throat or shiny as it flowed from her mouth onto her neck and chest. He chuckled at her shy blush as iridescent white liquid breached her lips and slid slowly down her chin.

 

“ See little eclair, just. like. cream.” he hummed, rubbing the thick, hot demulcent into her skin while flicking her nipples with his thumbs.

 

“ What’s it like?”

 

“ Hmm?” Nyota chirped, snapping her attention back from the past and her classmate. She had been sucking the cream out of the long phallic looking dough and gazed shamefully away as she washed it down with a big gulp of coffee.

 

“ Being with a Vulcan? What’s it like?”

 

Nyota bit her lip and then had another sip of coffee to clear away the sugar trail of cream left on her tongue. “ It’s well, he is, I don’t know if all male Vulcans are the same first of all and secondly he…”

 

“ He what?” Rebecca prodded, poking Nyota in the leg with her big toe and taking another generous bite of the eclair.

 

“ He umm…” Nyota searched for another thing about Spock as she was about to let out an almost dead giveaway about his mixed heritage and how that may lead to further differences when compared against Vulcan males. Anyone who had ever read the academy brochures knew that Spock, one of Starfleet’s poster children, had decided to make a name for himself outside the shadow of his father and Vulcan among his mother’s people on Earth. Though there were more than just Spock that were half Vulcan, only he thus far had been one with human genetics as well. “ He is very versed in human culture so he’s learned a bit about BDSM which is to say almost everything because you know how Vulcans are...heh heh.”

 

She started to ramble towards the end but it looked like Rebecca was buying as she chewed thoughtfully. “ Yeah but tell me anyways. Is he like a robot, just performing all the necessary duties or is he weird and creepy, just staring at you the whole time as he bangs you?”

 

Nyota laughed and shook her head, her messy hair whipping around her like a horse’s mane complete with a forelock cresting down her forehead. “ Oh no, he’s surprisingly...passionate. Vulcans seem to be more involved in the moment, wanting to be as close and connected as possible. They also appear to be very territorial, marking you with their teeth and scent while they lay waste to you so you don’t go looking for loving elsewhere.”

 

Rebecca swallowed the now over-chewed lump of dough and nodded for Nyota to continue. “ Oh man, what about the touch telepathy stuff?”

 

Nyota actually shivered at the mention of Spock’s touch and RC ooo’ed in wonder, crowing for her to go on in recounting all she knew.

 

“ It’s like a drug...it alters so much of you and gets so deep into your head and body you feel like you're suspended above yourself watching him fuck you, what it feels for him to be inside you, how he adores you, you feel emotions like you feel temperature or pain, it’s just there inside you, overwhelmingly vivid and fearfully strong like his lust could consume you…”

 

She takes another bite and another gulp of coffee, racing to finish each before they get cold before helping Rebecca, who’s now leaning off the edge of her seat.

 

“ He can do things with his fingers, that makes me forgot who I am and what I’m doing while his umm ahem…”

 

RC scoffed and rolled her eyes. “ Oh my God, Nyota, just go on ahead and say dick, cock or something like you don’t have that thing around you to know better!”

 

“ His lok…” Nyota corrected with the Vulcan terminology.” is crazy big. And green! The first time we did it I thought it wouldn’t fit anywhere but he proved me wrong. There’s so much that’s the same and different with it that I don’t know where to start.”

 

“Humor me.” RC teased, sucking on her fingers now that the eclair was dispatched.

 

“ Well…” Nyota started thoughtfully, hugging her coffee between her hands. It was a particularly good brew and the roast was very well balanced. “ I guess picture a big, green cock.”

 

“ Already way ahead of you dearie.” Rebecca chuckled into her mug.

 

Nyota grinned and continued. “ Now imagine ribbing under the shaft, two knobby knots near the base and a duotone kinda color scheme of light and darker green. Oh and the head is...I dunno just as wide as the shaft so going in it’s almost like getting punched in your cooch.”

 

RC stared back at her with her eyes and mouth both open wide as she pictured the monstrous appendage. “ How the hell Uhura?! Knots and whatnot all over the place? How does this swamp lizard even fit in his pants?!”

 

Nyota nibbled on her pastry and looked up at her question. “ Well it sorta telescopes in and out of itself as it gets hard so I had no idea that he could get so normal looking when he wasn’t hard. The knot isn’t really anywhere to be seen and the ridges are deflated so it kinda looks more like a human penis you know? It’s just when he gets excited he’s...otherness is more pronounced.”

 

RC made a small noise of understanding and finished her coffee. “ Well here I thought I was being adventurous mucking about alien clubs to party and her you are all chumming with the shag master who is ace in bed. Make sure the dick’s not too blinding that you lose sight of what you really want with this chap, right? Thanks for the scrummy eclair but I’ve got to run if I’m going to be on time for class. Cheers!”

 

She landed a friendly slap on Nyota’s knee before departing with her mug and leaving Nyota alone with her thoughts of Spock.

 

Or so she thought.

 

Before Rebecca reached the door she turned tapping on her mug thoughtfully. She avoided Ny’s gaze but squared her shoulders as she launched into another series of uncomfortable questions. “ So does that mean he loves you? With all the banging and possessiveness he totes?”

 

Nyota scrunched her nose at the statement and made a slightly miffed sound. “ I mean, I don’t know, I think it’s kind of projecting on him that he would act or feel like a human male would towards me. Maybe he loves me already like a Vulcan male would his bondmate.”

 

Uhura responded reflexively not wanting to go into her own feelings of the matter but she knew how he felt or rather she could feel it. It was overwhelming when he came because the emotion that he had for her swelled up uncheck by his kolinahr practice which repressed them. He wanted her so much he would ache but how could she help him? They were professor and aide as well as Commander and Cadet, so how was anything more than a good cleaning of their clocks going to go down?

 

Rebecca narrowed her eyes and huffed at her. “ Yeah or maybe he’s treating you like a Vulcan booty call instead, eh?”

 

Nyota rose from where she was resting and dusted her shorts. “ You know what I don’t wanna talk about it anymore. I’ll see you later.”

 

Rebecca walked over and reached out for her arm. The swarthy Welsh woman gave Ny a gentle but firm squeeze on her shoulder before continuing on. “ Nyota, wait. I didn’t anything by it, darling, I just don’t want to see you hurt, you know? I’m all for xenosexual relationships but when it comes to you and a Vulcan who’s to know how it could work?”

 

The other half of Uhura’s worries were voiced by her friend and crushed her as soon as she heard them aloud. What’s to say that she was enough for Spock? Every guy up until this time had found her lacking and the relationships had been interesting at best and detrimental at their worst. If they went into a 24/7 loving Dom/Sub relationship would Spock find that having was not as good as wanting? Would he want a more Vulcan mate, someone taller, someone less emotional, someone who didn’t eat meat, someone who loved him like he loved her?

 

Her nerves now jangled, Nyota sighed hotly and shook her arm free. “ Thanks for your vote of confidence, RC.” she spat defensively.

 

Her hallmate straightened her back, looking flustered and crossed with  Uhura’s attitude. “ Excuse me, love but am I the only mate you have that thinks that this dodgy ‘relationship’ is going to make you lose the plot or more likely leave you gutted because you clearly love this wanker!”

 

Nyota shook her head, ready to reel back and let her ‘mate’ have it but she stilled and sighed. “ It’s true.”

 

Rebecca, who had been steeling herself for a blow either verbal or physical, blinked in surprise and then twitched her nose in disbelief. “ Wha...What part of it?”

 

“ All of it!” Nyota growled, nearly shouting as she threw up her arms in defeat and sat back down on the couch with a heavy thud. “ I do. Love him. I didn’t really think about it, didn’t want to make time to but he’s everything I ever wanted in a guy and more. He’s brainy, brawny, loves space probably even more than I do and fucks the living daylights out of me but I...I’m not sure how to describe what I feel from him back. I mean I’m not a Vulcan and the feeling while definitely possessive is just so...different so how can I say he loves me when I don’t know what he’s feeling even when I do! At first it was scary because it felt like we were moving too fast but now it’s like what if he doesn’t want to commit to me now because I’ve been so flighty? Ugh I’m not even making sense!”

 

She was surprised to find herself teary, she rarely ever cried outside of denial play and coming but many of the small droplets threatened to breach the rim of her lower lid as Rebecca took her into her arms and hugged her tightly. “ Oi, ey there, no need for all that. Sorry Ny, I was bitchy and didn’t need to dig at you but I meant it all though. I don’t wanna see you hurt, eh? This man won’t even bugger to show his face and meet your friends which sets off a red flag in my book that the bloke i’nt planning on staying ‘round.”

 

Nyota snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around Rebecca as she released the tension she had been holding ever since they had begun talking about her and Spock. Identity protected by vague details and their avoidance of the public eye, she was sure that Spock seemed more like someone Voleh, sketchy at best and potentially deadly at his worst. No one had seen him, knew him or how to contact him whether by address or comm link. The more she thought about it the more it made sense that Rebecca had been so catty and pressed the point and even more that she was a good friend for saying something Nyota didn’t want to hear but ought to.

 

“ Thanks RC, really. I know I haven’t really shared that much about him but I have my reasons for that and it’s not because I’m scared of him or embarrassed, it’s just that if you knew who he was it could hurt his livelihood. I don’t think either of us thought we’d be together let alone go on this long so we never really had a game plan laid out other than for practicing our play.”

 

Rebecca withdrew a bit to look Nyota in the eye and nodded with a look on her face like she had decided something. “ You’re a big girl, yea? You know what you’re doing, ey? Iffin you love him though you need to tell him. Vulcan or not, he ought to know because it’s all going to go to pot in the end if you try’n hide it, right?”

 

Nyota nodded though she seriously doubted her capability and desire to do so. Tell Spock she loved him? He had been so many people these past 2 weeks from Dom to sub to love slave to bedroom stalker but a boyfriend? A mate?

 

A picture of the two of them retiring for the night while aboard the Enterprise and living in the same room as a married pair constricted her throat. It was a nice dream, but too surreal to bring to focus.

 

* * *

 

 

Nyota stepped through the threshold of Pandora’s Box in plain clothes, if one could call them plain.

 

When she had returned from class more than thankful for Rebecca’s coffee and company that morning she saw that a small box had been delivered to her front door. It was black and dull like a faded cloth and had a large ornate logo in fuschia pink with the letters PB scrawled on the sides. “ Hmm I think I know who this is from…” she laughed to herself.

 

Placing it under her arm, Nyota opened her door and set about finding a blade to open it with.

Scissors  were nowhere to be found in her desk or junk drawers so she opted for a stylus from a nearby notePADD laying on her countertop.

 

With the tape torn Nyota hold the stylus in her mouth and used her hands to open the curious package. After digging through the gaudy, glittery folds of wrapping tissue Nyota spied the delivery contents. She used her fingers to hook the straps of a long, black maxi wrap dress. Turning it this way and that Nyota noted the high side splits and the plunging neck and back. She whistled and commented dryly on her Dom’s choice of attire for his sub noting that he probably wouldn’t allow his precious little human to step outside the bedroom wearing this dress let alone into the streets of San Francisco.

 

Something shiny caught her eye and she noted that he had ordered more than just her dress. Laying the dress gently down on the counter she fished through the box and retrieved a variety of jewelry ranging from studded earrings to a fragile looking belly chain and her current favorite of a large Egyptian shebyu collar necklace. She put it on right away and ran to the closest mirror to see how she looked.

 

Her breath caught and her hands lifted of their own accord as she ran her fingers over the shiny, golden beaded strands that hung from heavy shoulder collar. Small orbs of feldspar, jasper and lapis adorned the ends right above the tassels brushing at her stomach.  In awe she went back to the package to try on the rest when she saw a note tucked down in the left hand corner of the box.

 

She unfolded the paper, chuckling at the novelty of him using paper before reading his missive.

 

Nyota, though I know your countrymen to be Kenyan and the jewelry that I purchased to be Egyptian in original I wished to adorn you like the queen I descry you to be. Distinguished among your peers, an amicable aide as while as associate and the most ravishing female that I have statical chance of being aquinciated with, I could think of no better gift than to help highlight your beautiful and regality. Please take note of all the eyes on you as you saunter through the street as they look too late at what I already knew you to be, a great and powerful nubile noble, a title of which you rarely claimed but someone I always regarded you to be. Everything about you from your intellect to your enchanting looks entraps and engulfs me. Do your Dom this pleasure, little one and wear all that I bought you so I may gaze upon you as a noble that I bend to my will and undress to see you full regal beauty. Tonight at Pandora’s Box at 9:30p.m. sharp in room 3, tease and denial play, soft limits in place with hard limits to be set by your mind. Scene, Queen seized as a marauding captain’s personal treasure, a common practice of Vulcans before our enlightenment. Rest now as this evening is sure to be taxing.

 

And rest she did, before she showered and donned her costume for the night and traveling to the sex shop’s dungeon. As he encouraged in his letter, she walked down the street for a while before summoning a flitter. Just as he said, Nyota aesthetic appeal garnered much attention from men and women alike. More than once was she stopped and asked for a picture from random pairs of tourist.

 

Lewd, corny lines were plenty but didn’t outpower the kind, admiring comments. She called for a flittercab and smiled all the way to Pandora’s box. Spock must have cued into her insecurities and sought to assuage them by making her feel the beauty she wasn’t entirely sure she possessed. It’s true she thought new clothes can make you feel like a million dollars. When he flitter driver saw her enter he whistled and nodded his approval. “ To what do I owe the pleasure of driving the Queen of Sheba around?”

 

She smiled and replied. “ I’m off to see my King.” To save her the embarrassment she gave him the address down the block from the BDSM club and waited until he was around the corner before rushing over in effort to not be seen or late.

 

Jarvis was manning the counter and shop upstairs, his gothic beauty looks popular with Doms and Subs alike downstairs. He looked over as she walked further in and raised an eyebrow of approval as she came to stand in front of him. “ Wow...very nice, kitten.”

 

Nyota leaned onto the countertop looking up at the pale manager from underneath her lashes. “ I believe you mean Queen.”

 

He nodded and swept his arms back as he gave her a formal full bow. “ Of course my apologies, highness. Forgive my coarseness and my lack of manners. Any chance that your lord has any thoughts of sharing your company with me in tow? I would be most attentive to serving your needs.” he promised as he lead to the door that led down to where Spock was waiting.

 

She favored him with a smile, narrowing her eyes as she did. “ Why would a King ever share? He’s King.”

 

 


	4. Before checking your mate, bind the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, please review and thank you as always for reading. LLAP

**_Friday 9:30p.m_**.

When she entered the dimly lit room at once she noted that all of the walls including the ceiling and the floor panels were mirrored. Spock was there in the middle of the room wearing something she didn’t think a marauding commander would wear but she appreciated none the less. He was bedecked in a black suit with his eyes on her in an unnerving stare. She dropped her head submissively and approached him walking slow and seductively to where he stood in the middle of the room.

He closed the space between them and gently guided her chin up, bringing her face towards his. She held her gaze down as a traditional terran sub would and he clucked his tongue as he appraised her worth. “ _T’forti...mat tu t’nash veh, ko-te’kru Nyota_. ( Finally...I have you in my possession, Queen Nyota)”

Hearing his words she looked up at him defiantly and held his gaze for longer than she should have. With Voleh she had been thoroughly trained but she knew Spock liked the challenge. Spock came to find during their second encounter Nyota was far from a shrinking violet but relatively strong-willed femme sub. His face remained expressionless as his dark eyes studied her face. “ _Klee-fah t’el’ru’esta? Klee-fah mat, ko-te’kru?_ ( You refuse my hand and touch? You doubt my claim, your highness?)

Nyota did a haughty jerk away from his touch, holding her head up high as she glared at him with her frame tall and proud. “ F _a-wak shroi ri nash-veh nemut zhitlar! Kah’ii’fee!_ ( This-one shall not listen to the words of mine enemy! It is challenged!)”

His brows furrowed but his lips did a slight tilt up as he reached out and pulled the bracelets at her wrist and arms free. “ _Fa-wak tor du ra karthau, ko-te’kru. Fra’nuau kaio’ol et’ol mesah?_ ( You will do as this one commands, your highness. Perhaps I need to tame the shrew or in this case the cat?)”

He cupped her her sex through the material of her dress at the mention of taming her and she gasped in mock outrage which made him scoff softly with a Vulcan smile in which only his eyes crinkled. “ _Ha, ri la'nam-tor ish oyut. ple'ma tsu rashaya nash veh. Lof t'etek ri aisha vatlar. t’nash veh._ ( Yes, too long have you been pampered/served that you need to be taken in hand. Tonight you will serve this one with your body and I shall teach you some manners, highborn! You’re mine.”

He felt her intentions and leaned into her hand as Nyota struck his cheek in false outrage, modeling herself as a true, unbending noble woman who was unversed in the pleasure of men. “ _Ikap'uh t'du ru'lut_! ( Shut your mouth and don’t touch this-one, peasant!)”

He leaned closed to her ear and whispered with his hands holding the weight of her ass in his palms before lifting one hand to strike down on her left cheek. Hard. “ _Kiv tehnau fa-wak...stau nash-veh du, Nyota._ ( If you resist this-one, I will fuck you...hard, Nyota)”

She shivered and blushed furiously as she cast her gaze away. “ _Bath'paik, Spock_! ( Damn you, Spock)”

He huffed in amusement and took her mind with a quick touch to her brow. As soon as he was melded, Spock flooded her perception with his own she swooned suddenly dizzy with sensory overload. He caught her in his arms, admiring the light, limp weight of her cool body as he held her by the chin til she regained her senses.“ _Abukhau ish veh. Kal’ii’fee_.( Time to seize you. I act in your challenge.)”

****  
  


Once she stood again, not remembering telling her legs to support her as he removed his hand and his arm from her person. The meld she thought, he was using the meld to bind her or in this case move her as he wished. When she figured out his the lecherous motives behind his touch, she saw him wink and bend down to take off her shoes. With a light brush against her calf she raised her leg as his will through the link dominated her own, delicately take off one strappy heel followed by the other. He stood up and walked behind her leaving her glued anxiously to the floor with only the mirrored walls to help tell her of his next move.

He undressed her slowly, his fingers nimbly moving to unfasten the closure hook of her necklace and unzipping the back of her gown. She could feel Spock’s gaze follow the zipper’s trail and admire the newly exposed flesh as his fingers feathered down the slope of her back and stopped at the cleft of her rear where his hot fingers removed her belly chain. From there he peeled the dress free from her hips and let the slinky material drop and pool around her feet.

As gently as he could, Spock unclasped the hooks to Nyota's bra and scraped the straps from her shoulders, removing the the cups from her pert breasts and replacing the fabric with his hands. He leaned into her, watching Nyota’s face with an intensity that belied his willpower to take his time and his admiration for the fine alien female in front of him.

“ _Vi t’du, kohimn_? ( To whom do you belong, human?)” he asked, his eyes never once leaving hers even as he threaded his fingers around the slim slips of fabric that held her g string in place.

She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at him, tingling with excitement as he spoke in the vulgar Vulcan dialect. She knew for his house and place within it, the tongue was beneath him but it thrilled her to hear physically what she felt mentally. Being united in mind was a heady deed for her but still foreign to her preferred physical touch.

“ _Du_.” she answered quickly but gasped as he tore the tiny panties from her body in one swift flick of his wrists. He was shaking his head and placing his hands on her hips when she tried again, this time answering within his mind through the link.

‘ _Goh du, Vuhlkansu.._.’ ( only to you, Vulcan)

Spock gave her a deliberate nip to her neck with a pointed heavy sigh. “ _Ha, goh nash veh_ …” (Yes, only me)Nyota remained still as she was instructed but Spock could feel her desire to lean back into his body war against her.

She stiffened as Spock leaned over her, delicately placing his hands on her slim shoulders and buried his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply as the rumble in his chest doubled in intensity. He paused, holding his breath and her scent, analyzing, dissecting and appreciating the memories it inspired in his mind.

Ghosting his fingers along her clavicles, Spock stood back and took in the sight of her. Nyota Uhura. Human. Lover. His. “ _Uf sakur…t’nash veh_ (what beauty...all mine.)

They both sighed at his possessiveness, the thought of how he would act on the emotion left each of them buzzing with nervous energy. Nyota licked her lips noting how Spock’s dark eyes narrowed in on them and watch as his hands traveled up into her hair while still standing up behind her.

He enjoyed having her hair up, marking her was easier when it was but having it loose had its merits as well. Deftly he released it from the series of pins she had used to tame her mane and leisurely fluffed the strands around her shoulders. She shuddered as his hands left her body and closed her eyes as he reach back and put the hairpins aside on a small table, walking his body over to stand in front of her.

How lovely to have her here, all of her, to touch her as he wished and take her as he desired. He had controlled himself for so long around Nyota, forcing his eyes away from her face, never taking meals with her and staving off any engagement that wasn’t required that would have her in attendance.

It wasn’t until that afternoon during lunch that he had any inkling that his admiration was mutual. Though talk of a Romulan tutor has spurred him into action, the thought of having her be with someone else beyond the bonds of friendship and duty, had guided his step down and toward her. He wanted to protect her from the Romulan and procure her affections for himself. Never once could he recall her making mention of another male in his company and by chance he heard her mention this tutor and noted the tremor in her voice and heard the chair groan in protest as she shifted nervously in her seat. Nyota Uhura was not one to fidget.

Though she said that he was thorough and just her body language seemingly said the other and he feared for her then. When she refused to have him escort her in blatant contradiction to the four other times she enthusiastically accepted and thanked him for his consideration, he had paused.

His suspicion was further heightened with her slip of the tongue, how she commented that her tutor would punish her. He fought back the wave of anger crashing over him at the thought of his assistant and friend being violated by what had to be some sort of war criminal. Romulans could be found in the alpha quadrant but those who were should not be trusted Spock reasoned, least of all with his TA.

Spock followed her, unwilling to let her be damaged and was shocked still by the sight before him.

They she was bare and subdued, like Venus made manifest into mortal flesh in front of some perverted Ares. He had to stop Voleh’s wicked words, put an end to his sensual torture of her body but he sat there staring, stone-still and mute in his chair as Nyota bit her lip and strained against her bindings. The sight of her pussy glistening and wet from the effects of the herbal root and vibe attached to her clit was breathtaking. He watched her resolve to focus and count, to remain as still and silent as possible and the Vulcan in him yearned for her. What discipline he mused, ignoring his lok as it grew and jerked at the muffled moan she emitted.

Bearing witness to Voleh’s cock stuffed into her mouth was agonizing. He wished it was his lok she was gagging on to take all the way in, that it was only his skin that would feel the velvety plush of her lips part and latch around his shaft as she hummed and licked across it.

He closed his eyes and felt himself recede inside and a dark, blackness surge to the forefront. He looked again and growled at the screen.

“ Mine.” he snarled, narrowing his eyes at the scene behind the oneway glass.

He wanted her, had always wanted her. He should have her, all of her and not that counterfeit. A surge of territorial jealousy swelled within him, blocking out all thought but the recognition of the buzz of the comm. He huffed and contacted the challenger to his claim and stalked into the room.

Spock looked at her face as he came in, pleased when she appeared ashamed and bashful. If he hadn’t heard her speak his name earlier as her password to stop he wasn’t sure how he would feel about her current situation. But as it was the Vulcan knew it was he who was wanted and so Spock intended to claim his human.

He filled her, every way he could. He feed the vibrating plug to her ass, sighing in approval as oval sphere was swallowed up between her plump cheeks. He stuffed her mouth full of words, as he commanded her to count, sigh, beg and plea in his native tongue, listening in awe as her lips gave life to his language. He suffused her mind, capturing every space and thought and consuming it with himself before he lastly jammed his lok inside her hungry center and pushed her over into ecstasy so great it hurt. He only knew because her mind was screaming it to anyone that would or rather could listen. He knew because he was Vulcan and as he licked the fresh marking he left on her shoulder he pressed mentally upon her that this is want mating with a Vulcan was like. It wasn’t enough to have part of a sum, he demanded the whole.

He would want her mind as much as her body, crave her spirit as much as her intelligence and desire to possess her as a soul desires its heart.

Rather than flee it at the time he felt Nyota wallow and relish that deep, dark Vulcan feeling of obsessive want and Spock could hardly contain himself.

Each encounter left him spent as he drove himself to meet each and every one of her needs, expending every ounce of energy until she said the safe word or neither party could continue on. To this day she had never once utter the phrase and met his own needs stroke for stroke.

Though wholly human, Nyota Uhura easily had the strength and willpower of a Vulcan when it came to her mental dedication to complete a task. Once set, the cadet had a single minded focus to complete it even as distraction came her way and that went double for his sexual proclivities.

He felt her need batting at her but she stood beautifully inert, like a wood nymph preparing to morph back into a tree, her rich brown legs rooting her down into place. He’d free them both from their agony of forced separation by stealing her from Voleh for himself but not be he edged them further than they had tried before by making her mentally evaluate the feelings she harbored.

It wasn’t just being inside her body he quested for. If he wanted Spock could easily take her now where she stood. Her radiant and clever mind was now also in his domain with their link but there was something in him that pushed for even more, that desired what still eluded him.

Her heart.

Spock casually circled back to face her, only an arm’s length away but the energy pulsing between them made him feel closer. He locked eyes with her and watched her silent gasp as he pushed against her mind with his own.

“ I want you to watch me. Do not touch me, do not talk and most importantly do not move from where you are. Do you understand?”

His lithe lover gave him a slow, lazily blink and made no other motion. Satisfied he began to undress.

He had worn a full suit, black with crisp white shirt, to help him blend a bit more in the crowd and to make this particular part of the evening more strained.

Spock watched as her as his thumb and forefinger closed and held the knot of his tie, pulling it slowly aloose and neatly folded the silk across the bed. He might use that later he thought, pulling off the blazer sleeve by sleeve and languidly unbuttoning his shirt. He folded each garment on the bed and laid them beside the tie and started on his pants.

Her eyes were glued to his belt as he unbuckled and pulled the leather strap through the loops. She wanted it, he could feel Nyota’s hunger for him to use the strip against her bottom gnawing at him but fought against the link and placed it down on the bed on top of the tie.

She huffed in disappointment but it was short lived as her lust bloomed trifold with the removal of his undershirt and pants. He bent at the waist, nonchalantly untying his laces and stepping out of both his oxford toe shoes and pleated pants, leaving him with nothing but black boxer briefs and dress socks.

Nyota shivered as he grabbed and palmed his erection through his underwear and  gave it a firm, halting pump, tilting his hips up and back, fucking his hand.

She mewed and he shot her a scathing look, removing his hand and standing still before her. Her eyebrows shot up in comprehension, that if she disobeyed they would both be disciplined for it and she quickly schooled her features to neutral.

After 15 seconds he resumed his play, lowering his briefs and taking his lok into his hand, eyeing her as he stroked himself root to tip.

He swallowed, the strength of her arousal and frustration pressing on him like a weight but also adding tinder to the flame of desire lit between them. She liked to watch him, loved to look at his body, lean and cut straining against his hand as he grappled with his feelings of vulnerability and pride having an audience to such a lewd act.

Spock released his erection, his cock bobbing in the air as he did so extended his palm to her mouth. “ Lick it wet.”

Nyota eagerly complied, snaking her tongue out and laving his skin until it started to tickle down his wrist. He drew it away and recaptured his lok, his jaw ticking as he closed his fist around the wide head of it and pushed down.

He spied Nyota’s sharp intake of air, her eyebrows wavering between the expressions excitement and disappointment. He walked forward still pumping his fist over his feverishly hot erection as pre-cum oozed down from the tip and stopped as he felt the head of his lok brush wetly across the velvety skin of her stomach.

She swallowed loudly as he drug his mouth down her neck and across her torso, his teeth grazing her skin like a talons, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He wanted to taste her now and because she was his, Spock did as he pleased.

He kneeled before her, bowing his head a bit before coming to face her sex. His eyes flickered up and he was gratified by the heat he found simmering in Nyota’s eyes as she watched him brush his hands up her legs before settling them at the cleft where her legs ended and her ass began. He blinked and looked back to the dewy raven colored curls, a ravenous expression on his face that only she could probably detect from time long spent by his side.  Spock buried his nose into the coarse curls, groaning as her intoxicating scent filled his nose and heightened his desire.

“ _Aitlu katau-tor du nash veh. Spa’ra du tix’oi…_ ( This one wants/wishes to devour you. Eat you alive…)” he growled into her mound, giving it a gentle nip and was rewarded with a taste of her cream and a dizzying wave of lust that sailed from her mind to his. She greatly enjoyed the idea of him feasting on her and fought to keep still and quiet even though the link clearly showed that she wanted to ride his face.

Perhaps another time...he chuckled in her head.

Slowly, covetously he parted the folds before his mouth and hotly ran his raspy tongue where she was the most wet, gathering the moisture in his mouth. She squirmed and panted but otherwise remained still as he lifted and hooked one of her legs over his shoulders as he continue to wet his tongue in her cream to minimize the discomfort caused by his dry, scratchy mouth.

As a being of a desert planet, water was precious and hard to come by so his body conserved it in as many ways as it could such as not sweating and his dry mouth. The sandy texture of the organ lent itself to abrasion play which Nyota had become quite fond of now as she claimed it made her more sensitive to his touch. Another, lesser known part was his lok’s knot, that helped to keep semen housed within his mate after ejaculation. Though impregnating Nyota was not currently his aim, Spock was elated to find that his lover was enamored with this biological reaction, her breathing hitching as she clawed at his chest during the delicious stretch his lok forced upon her.

She moaned at the imagery racing through his mind, his thoughts bared before her like a screen in the recesses of her hind thought. She saw herself through his eyes and imagined through the filter of his mind, cool, wet and trembling beneath him, eyes glued shut and her delicate rounded brow furrowed at the weight of his emotion coursing through her. Here in this moment she had been close and when he marked her and spilled himself inside her she keened and arched her back, trying to get closer and further away from his swelling knot.

 

They were both shaking now, their ragged breath harsh in the quiet of the mirrored room as they resisted giving in and over to the pressure building inside them. Nyota’s lips parted in a whimper as she faltered and Spock gave her a knowing look.

Not yet, you still have a while to go he murmured within her mind, soothing her frayed nerves as best he could given he was under the same strain.

He left the honeyed mons between her legs and stood up again. Spock huffed in frustration as he did so, his body demanding release within her and here he was yet again drawing away from her and taking his erection back into his hand.

“ Touch yourself.” And as soon as he pictured and said it Nyota hands snaked along her body brushing between her thighs, pinching her nipples and knotting her fingers into her wild hair.

Though no one might classify this act as beautiful, Spock certainly found it tease and denial play blissfully restful. This was just play, a scene to lighten their mood and make their intimacy fun and challenging. With soft and hard limits in place Spock was free to interact with Nyota in anyway he wished and immensely enjoyed his little human doing the same.

Their sex had transcended the means of procreation, evolved beyond a casual liaison and bloomed into a fully fledged artform. Where their bodies would race towards completion, the two of them had embraced and submitted to their minds’ voracity to have their coupling never end, to go on forever in the space where they felt the closest and most secure. It was a delicious feeling to make love for hours on end but hard won as muscles threatened to cramp, thirst set in and general fatigue blanketed them after the first 30 minutes given the energy they exerted.

But as with all things, the more they practiced the better they became, using the link to gain footholds into the others needs and expressing their wants. If Nyota felt mentally worn after a long day of studying, Spock darken her doorstep and took his time in massaging her shoulders and back, smoothing out the kinks and knots as he cooed to her in Vulkansu to be still and become soft in his hands. When Spock’s mind yearned for interaction after shielding it for so long, Nyota would be drawn to his apartment like a moth to a flame and lay beside him in the dim, red light of his apartment and turn her head into his hand. There he would immerse his mind in the dark, warmth of hers as she drifted to sleep, lulled by the heat of his body and the touch of his mind as she dreamed.

In this way they each got a bit of what they needed and ultimately what they wanted but Spock ever the telepath sensed a recent hesitation from her that she fought to remain hidden from him despite their link. Though not expressed verbally and shrouded within the link, he felt the depressed tension emanating from his lover as one would feel a pebble stabbing their foot in a shoe, a localized jagged with each point of contact.

After a bit of meditation, Spock found that the irritation was sharpest when they would venture into discussions of mutual affection or a see a nervous look of uncertainty when he would call her a pet name, like K’diwa or Ashayam. She seemed both thrilled and crestfallen with each encounter after the alien abduction experimental scene and he had yet to conclude as to why.

He had his hypothesis and now, with him leading the play and her safeword in mind he began to test it.

“ _Tu olau uf tor aitlu nash-veh du, Nyota_? (Did you feel how long I desired you)” he crooned, watching her eyes snap wide open in shock as the feeling of pain flared under his skin. Hmm, there it is. My k’diwa’s pain. Continuing the study is required he thought and pressed on with his proclamation.

“ _Tushah nash-veh_ …” he moaned, cupping his balls firmly with one hand and squeezed them and his lok in unison with a groan as he continued the torturous stroking of his cock. “ _gla-tor hi ma fam…_ ” ( It grieved me...to see you and yet/but not have you…)

The irritation from earlier spiked with a clear undertone of yearning. Fascinating he mused now for the control.

“ _Sarlah etek tu nash veh, ak’shem_ …( but now we can please our bodies together…)” he purred, giving his lok a bit of a shake, the head now slick and sticky with his unique precum. He noticed her give a small lick of her lips as she watched the dewy liquid drip down his hand and onto the floor, totally enraptured with the thought of taking the green member into her mouth. The pain did not go up in fact it decreased but now he detected a hint of sadness and disappointment along with a surge in lust. Strange, but just as I thought he reasoned. And now to repeat the experiment for proofing.

He stepped forward closing the space between them, cupped her face and kissed her full on the lips. She was surprised at his sudden change in direction but pleased at where it seemed to be leading as she kissed him back with the same fervor he showed her.

Spock waited into she was lulled into the action before he pulled back pinned her with his eyes. She straightened her back and stood there with her lips red and puffy, curious of his strange behavior.

“ _Kunli sa’vazgau s’Voleh, sur’lack…_!” he growled, curling his lips and looking away from her face. “ _Nash-veh khim’ip zarahk-tor…_ ” ( I was happy to steal you away from Voleh’s keeping, the bastard/cuckold maker. This one will be the breaker of his bones…)”

A shock of horror and pride welled up between them as she drank in his words, the earlier pain dulling until he felt it totally subside. He tried again with expressing his affinity towards her with new verve standing just as rigid as she was.

“ _Du’ kominhn aisha shan’han’lak...tu fai-tor?_ ( You, little human engulf my emotions and reason...did you know that?)” he slowly cooed, softly so that she had to work to hear. A sharp pang rang through him as he narrowed in on the spot and knew now without a doubt what was troubling his lover.

He embraced and lifted her body as if she were as light as a child and sat with her on the edge of the bed. She was shivering and shaking her head in disbelief but he smoothed the furrow of her brow with his lip and dragged them down to met hers in a hungry kiss.

“ _Ashaya, Nyota. Ha, ashaya_ ( I love thee, Nyota. Yes, I love thee).” He said he yet to vocalize unprompted and felt the pain pitch and fall as she broke into tears. She had been frightened of the unknowns and what ifs and needed the security of his declaration to not only feel cherished but completely at ease.

And he held her as she clawed him closer and heard her whisper in a ragged voice the safe word and her reply. “ _Ashaya, Spock-kam. K'hat'n'dlawa_ …I’m so sorry it took so long to say...even with the rules and freedom to enter into a relationship I was worried about losing you so much that I missed you in the moment. _Ashaya, trensu_. ( I love thee, dear Spock. Half my heart, half my soul…-standard-....I love you, sire.)” she sniffled before nuzzling into the crook of his neck and ending the play. He snuggled back, one arm wrapping around her back while the other’s hand palmed the back of her head and held her against him.

Their arousal was not forgotten but delayed as they had a deeper connection than lust divert their attention away from their genitalia and into the link. It grew and bulked to thrice its normal strength, so saturated it was with neurological transference between the two as they pulled closer and exposed their minds as much as they could. In his lap she sat contentedly cradled in his arms and reveled in his Vulcan love as he stood in awe of her human adore.

After a minute, Nyota wiped at her face smearing a bit of the heavy kohl around her eyes as she kissed him with everything she had. The fingers in her scalp lapped at the spouting thoughts blooming up from her mind and Spock’s chest rumbled loudly with a deep, resounding purr as she pushed her body up against his.

His Nyota was overjoyed at his mutual affection, the suffocating fear of not being enough for the needs of a Vulcan were quashed with his assurance of affection and she dazzled in the radiance of his acceptance and approval of her. She felt strong, sexy and incredibly special, basking in the glory of the newly defined them as they kissed and pawed at each other.

“ _Kwul-tor nash veh…_ ( fuck this-one)” she whispered in his ear before biting the tender lobe. He growled a warning at her and smack her ass, a tiny smile breaching his flat expression as she squealed in mock protest.

“ _Eit’jae…_ ( Beg this-one)” he commanded, cupping her bottom and rubbing her slick slit against his swollen erection.

She bit her lip and moaned loudly into the quiet of the room. “ _Sanoi, Spock, Sanoi! T’ ulidau bolau du veh! Sanoi, trensu t’ak’shem…_ ” ( Please, Spock, please! Your marked one needs you! Please, master of my body…)

Spock shuddered at her words, that dark, dank emotion of possession rearing up and seizing control of him as he answered her plea with a bite to her shoulder. She cried out, bucking in his lap until he moved his hips to fill the void waiting to be satisfied within her with one sure thrust of his lok.

She wailed out again but his pleasure melded over to her through their now matured bond in a matter of seconds as he stuffed his aching member within the tight grasp of her cunt. That strange, alien groan that made her shiver in fear and lust was released from his throat as she flexed the muscles of her pussy around him, tightening and loosening like a fist around his shaft as she raised her hips slowly up and down the hot length. He could feel her pleasure in serving her Dom, how proud she was to be both his sub and his woman. The nagging pang of doubt had evaporated between them as she embraced him as her Vulcan mate and allowed their relationship to be not only 24/7 on like some D/S couples but an actual romantic pair.

Voleh had rejected romance out right though she never truly wanted him and as far as boyfriends went, most of them saw how eager she was to please that they had taken advantage of her kindness. The break ups ranged in reason from affairs to emotional abuse as they picked at her, that her butt was too big or her breast too small, she was too bookish and not contemporary enough.

She found in the little time that she had been under Spock’s care that he had seen to all her aftercare needs. Once scenes were completed and even before they commenced he would touch her through the link, sensing her mood and attending her as best he could. She knew Vulcan males to be very attentive to the needs of their mates and house matriarchs but could feel from their link that he very much enjoyed doting on her.

When he cleaned her he could feel his adoration and tenderness as he wiped her skin through the brush of his hand even as his face remained masked with indifferent. He had even apologized for treating her like a Vulcan when she first meant to take on his training which would have never happened with Voleh. She had been worried about Starfleet, their careers and being enough for him that she had wedged herself and their relationship into neutral. Fortunately her Spock wanted her just as much as she wanted to be his Nyota and picked this scene of erotic denial to help her feelings break free of the walls she said she wouldn’t create in the first place. A scene where a rogue commander breached her fortress and capture her as his lady as well as queen.

“ _Rom ti, trensu. Weh, sanoi_. ( Feels so good, sire. More please.)” she whined, clawing at his shoulders. He jutted his hips suddenly and she growled at him in disobedience. She fought for him for his position as Dom with a hard bite to his jaw, grinding her teeth until she broke his hard, pale skin.

Spock growled back answering her challenge with a firm swat against her rear. She bucked as his hand connected and he held her torso against him as he disciplined her with deep, body rocking thrusts punctuated with his hand spanking her plump bottom. When he stopped both we panting loudly with her wiggling wetly on his lok. “ _Ni’droi du’trensu._ ( Apologize to your master)”

She whimpered though he could feel her weighing whether or not to test him again later in the scene. “ _Ha, Ni’droi’ik nar-tor, trensu._ ( Yes, this-one asks forgiveness, sire.)”

“ You better have. Next time I won’t let you off so lightly, Nyota.” he hissed darkly, pinching her clit between his thumb and forefinger. “ I will see fit to ballgag that feral mouth of yours, plug your quim with the strongest vibrator I can find and fuck your rear into the bed with your arms and legs bar bound. Would you like that my little human, your Vulcan pumping your ass full of his come?”

Nyota shuddered violently as she fought off her orgasm at the thought of the scene he described followed by the huge wave of lust at his vulgar language. His face betrayed nothing as he spoke aside from the hard set of his brows but she could feel his sincerity and excitement at the prospect. “ Rom il t’nash veh, trensu. ( This-one will be good sire.)”

He narrowed his eyes at her as she still toyed with the idea in her mind but when she decided to forego the scene change and play, he lovingly licked her skin before biting at his naughty submissive’s shoulder once again.

How pleased he was with Nyota, his bright and beautiful little human. The combination of her plaintive cry at his teeth and her tangy metallic blood made him wish to claim her again and leave her trembling in his wake. He was the master of her body and he would demonstrate that at length. Releasing her shoulder from his mouth, Spock rolled his back onto the bed and pulled her on top of him, pinning her arms to her side and jutted his hips against hers, over and over until her feeble cries became bawdy screams of bliss as she shook with the first tremor of pleasure. “ Spock! Spock! Du eshu’a, salrash! ( Spock, Spock! You demon, I’m coming!)”

The Vulcan watched her shook in his arm’s hold, speared on his cock and pushed into her until her quivering subsided.

Spock shifted again, rising up to his knees and brought her along with him by cupping her backside. He didn’t take her quickly as Nyota imagined he would but ground and circled his hips, wiggling and writhing inside of her cunt until she was clawing at the bed with her second fit of pleasure with a ear piercing scream. He felt the air puff from his nose as he repressed his pride and the laughter that threatened to escape him as she shrieked his name. Before she fully recovered he sat back and fisted her hair, pulling back until her chest was presented up in the air. He greedily took tightly budded nipple and then the other into his mouth, nipping and sucking as he continued to fill her with a firm snap of his hips.

Nyota was incoherent now, her mouth indecisive on the language it would speak but he knew what she meant as her boundless sense of security left her mind as open as a book to his fingers.

“ Watch me take you in the mirror.” he mouthed against her breast, smiling slightly as he heard her moan at the sight. He came up from her chest long enough to get a glimpse himself. Nyota’s long legs were wrapped about his waist just as his arms were fastened to her. The black curtain of her hair obscured parts of them but he was still able to spy the smug satisfaction glinting from his eyes as he watched her body swallow up his veiny, green cock. She was still getting use to both his length and girth but she enjoyed it, it reminded her that he was other, her other, her Vulcan and that she was strong enough to quench his thirst and take his enormous lok to the hilt.

“ Sanoi, again. More, sanoi…” she begged and he laid on the bed once more, this time giving into her control. She rushed for it, twisting herself into reverse cowgirl and rode him hard. She popped her ass and rolled her hips, stopping every time got close to his release, grinning as he growled at her before resume her teasing dance.

Spock clenched his jaw and tore at the sheets as Nyota rose and sunk along him, fighting for control in both time and submission.

“ That’s right Spock-kam, my turn.” she taunted, wiggling against him and laughing as he groaned at her.

“ Have mercy, Nyota.” he gasped, quickly adapting to his role as sub.

Nyota scoffed and leaned lower, resting her hands on his knees she worked her ass harder against him producing a loud resounding clap as her rump met his hips. He made a curious sounding coo followed by a whiny groan when she stopped before he could be sent over the edge. “ Nyota! Sanoi!”

Nyota looked over her marked shoulder with a wide smirk and gave him a lazy blink. “ I am having mercy on you V’tosh.” she teased, hinting to his comment yesterday night when he broke into her room.

“ You call this mercy, what you do with your wicked hips and backside?” he groaned.

She nodded slowly drawing her hands and feet closer to her body before resuming her giddy bouncing on his slippery member. “ You’re just not trained up to handle my twerk skills yet…”

Spock swallowed and gripped the sheets with a look of awe. “ I believe I have the time to undergo the necessary breaking, mistress.”

**  
Nyota winked at him and sped up. “ I’ll make sure of it, yangu moto. ( my fire/flame)” **

 

**Also I got some notes asking me about what I based Spock's junk off of and you can thank the dank depth of web searches coming up with bad dragon and primal hardwere alien peens. Those dongs are the things of nightmares LOL. Please don't google those just wanted to answer the question.**


End file.
